To be a pupil at schoolreturns!
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: CHAPTER 4B UP!!!TBAPAS READ IT NOW!!! CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.lol
1. The start of a new era

RELOADED! PLEASE READ BOTTOM FOR INSTRUCTIONS AS TO APPLY FOR ANOTHER CHANCE AT FAME, Those that reviewed have been chosen and are in Chapter 2! BELOW!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Story-To be a pupil at school!  
  
R for naughty words and NAUGHTY stuff! This starts off slow but SS/HG are on the way aswell as other VARIOUS pairings.  
  
Author-TheShinonbiyoru a.k.a Kat  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
INTRODUCTION-  
  
Within the confines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had called a meeting with the Professors, those to attend are Professor's-  
  
McGonagull (Deputy head, Transfigurations.)  
  
Lupin (Primary DADA)  
  
Black (Duelling)  
  
Hooch (Flying instructor and Quiddich referee.)  
  
Trelawney (Divination)  
  
Flitwick (Charms)  
  
Moody (Advanced DADA)  
  
and Severus Snape (Potions)  
  
Hagrid had already been informed of this, but was not yet classed as a 'proper' Professor and so would not be entering the meeting. As were Madame Pince and all the other 'staff' members, e. g Argus Filch.  
  
As the teachers filtered in one-by-one he greeted each of them, they sat in their usual seats, most of them near the front whilst Severus Snape preferred to be nearer the fire to the back of the room-his chair was black leather and suited him fine, he reclined and conjured a cup of herb-tea as he waited for the meeting to begin. The other teachers were bustling about talking to each other and making jokes, Dumbledore waited for each to be settled until he began-  
  
'As you know one of our other smaller school's, Strethscope, has been shutdown due to matters not yet announced, so we need to house a few more students this year on *top* of our new year, they are 16 to 17 years in age and I have a profile on every-single one' he ran his finger along the profiles of the pupils, 'we need to make them feel welcome and so we will go through these.' Everyone nods in ascent, except Severus Snape whom is sullen at the back of the table. 'Minerva has taken into account how many days it will take for us to relocate a new house for these students and has come up with an idea that should be all right until their house and rooms are ready, I pass over to you Madame.' he smiled as McGonagull raised herself off her chair, 'Now then,' she started, 'we shall have to prepare for the new rooms and the new house to be put together so for now everyone that is a transfer student from Strethscope will be put temporarily into one of the four houses. This is also a good chance of getting everyone to mingle with the new students and they will not *just* stick to their *old* school friends, hopefully this shall go well.' Applause followed and she sat back down.  
  
Albus took over the meeting once again after applauding Minerva, 'Now to read out the names of the students, we have about 16, I shall read them all out, with their first names in alphabetical order-' Just as he was to continue Fawkes came through the window bearing a letter for Dumbledore, 'Excuse me one moment won't you?' Minerva spoke for them all, 'Of course professor.' Dumbledore smiled and then his eyes sparked as he thought of something, 'Oh and help yourselves,' at Dumbledore's gesture 3 bowls full of Sherbet Lemon's appeared, Snape looked disgustedly at them whilst many of the other professor's just helped themselves like Albus had said to.  
  
Dumbledore opened the seal which broke under the right touch-his own-he smiles as he reads the letter quickly as not to detain anyone further, after he finishes he then turns back to everyone, Sirius Black was telling Lupin a dirty joke and Minerva and Sybill were trying to out-stare each other! He waited until he had obtained their attention once more, 'It seems that we will have 8 more students to add onto that list.' Many teachers looked excited whilst Snape just rolled his eyes and groaned, ~Not MORE of the little blighters!~  
  
CONTINUED CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
ENTERIES ARE NOW CLOSED!Chapter 2 Updated TODAY!!!  
  
Oh well-THANKS for reading and if the unlikely happens and this fic goes...AGAIN! Then it will ALSO be posted soon at THIS site- http://slytherin.nu/wiktt/ So STORE that site kiddo's! It's a pretty cool site that 'Arasoplenty' sent me-THANKYOU! Im already a member and aptly named 'Shinon.' 


	2. And so it begins

I would just like to say a BIIIG Thankyou to those of you who helped in 'The Search for another site' to host this fic! China Arasoplenty artemis_selena2002 and my mate 'V' Jagnic233  
  
So here, without further a do are the 'lucky-lucky' people that got to be IN the fic!Chow-A-Bunga!  
  
***  
  
Remember this is chapter 2 so if your not IN it immediately then you SHALL be in chapter 3, chapter 2 is just SOME people, it would be too long otherwise and my ass kills enough already, lol! I want the first chappie to go ok first of all.  
  
Oh and the people with NO last name have either not given me one or they DON'T want one-I need the last name's kids!  
  
*** as always indicates a change in scene! ~...~ are people's thoughts. Latin will be used also in this fic for the spells, and translations are at the bottom. Please read on!And do remember to-ENJOY! Lol  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat placing a polite hand in front of his face, 'Now then here are the names of the new students, PLUS the new ones that shall be attending this school for the remainder of their education! Here we go in first name alphabetical order-'  
  
(A/N: Originals, friends of mine AND me, Katania.lol!)  
  
Androstle Amerally  
  
Kalo Amerelius Malo  
  
Katania Ella Morri  
  
Marco Michio  
  
Virgo Pira Viconti  
  
(A/N: CHOSEN, REAL ppl.)  
  
Amber  
  
Ara Cranton  
  
Artemis  
  
China Johnson  
  
Felidae Radella Wakanda  
  
Kirsten Andrea Fraser  
  
Kyrn  
  
Lizze Appeence  
  
Nick  
  
Riley McVoleran  
  
Sarah Lilah Teer (A/N: Thought I'd add your other name bit in too, cause it's nice!)  
  
Sarah Petrasthuk (Sarah P)  
  
Silver Goldmoon  
  
Suzanne Carney  
  
Victoria Marie Aleverez  
  
As Albus finished the list a few people were muttering, 'Heard of that Amerally chap, few years back his-well I think-father was here a while back now' that was Flitwick, whilst others were commenting on 'How do we pronounce THAT name?' Snape however just sneered, 'So you mean to tell me that I am ALSO going to be teaching these 'extra puilsss?' he seethed angrilly but was intercepted before he could vent his anger fully. 'YOU aren't the only one that is doing the teaching Severus, *we* all are going to have to accept the changes and please give the kids some leeway,' Sirius Black cut in swiftly, it seemed to silence Snape who 'hmphed!' and turned his head away.  
  
Dumbledore opened another Sherbert lemon and sucked it thoughtfully as the teachers began to talk once again amoungst themselves, 'What time will they be getting here Albus? I need to notify the other students of when they will need to enter the hall,' McGonagull said swiftly, she always made a point of draining an exercise of *all* the information, 'Ah yes my dear, a teacher from their old school will be joining us shortly, he will remain here for a week or so to help settle the children since they will be scared at first-' a knock at the door interrupted his sentence, 'Ah there he is I believe-Come in!' As he said this a man popped his head around the door, it had a sandy colour to it and was highlighted brown slightly, it showed off his mousey-brown eyes perfectly as they shone with anticipation.  
  
'Ah Mr Tilson has arrived! Hello Paul, we have just finished the list of names, please do join us.' Mr Tilson was a tall wiry man and looked very worn even though he was only 34 or so, 'No thankyou Headmaster, the pupils will be here soon and I think it best we all be there once they arrive-' Dumbledore smiled at the man's quick-business-like tone, 'Very well Paul, but please take a Sherbert lemon before we go, wont you?'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The group from Strethscope had arrived on the boats that the first years used, of course with the aid of Hagrid, the conversations had been limited because everyone had been bribed to be on their 'best' behaviour from Mr Alan Smith, a mean man with coal-black hair, coal-black eyes and a coal- black personality to boot! Smith had promised them all 10 pounds if they succeeded-he neglected to tell them pounds were NOT the currency in Hogwarts and would be useless. Even 'with' this warning a heated conversation was loud enough to be heard across the vast ripples of the water-  
  
'Smeg-head!' that was Katania Ella Morri who had been watching too many re- runs of 'Red Dwarf,' a muggle comedy programme. She was a medium sized, and from we could tell blonde haired girl becasue her hat covered most of it, she also came equipped with a pair of ice-blue eyes. She now was puffed with pride as her 'attacker' turned into the one *being* 'attacked!' She was a spritely young girl with a loud mouth and even louder attitude! She had her finger pointed at someone and was viciously spouting out insults to annoy him after he had said she was a 'chicken-wuss' for being freaked about Hagrid, 'Yeah well Smeg-head THIS!' a finger was stuck up by Marco Michio as they now arrived at the banks to get to Hogwarts.  
  
As they trudged towards the castle Hagrid identified himself at the doors,as they opened Hagrid and the belittled students walked through. The Strethscope kids were all bug-eyed and murmmering. 'S'not like the old school eh?' one boy with short black hair murmered to another lad with a ponytail to keep his silver/white hair out of the way, the lad just nodded in reply. 'Now you lot'll be staying 'ere whilst I go tell the'r Professor's and the 'eadmaster that you are 'ere. NO getting lost a'right? A'right.' Hagrid answered himself as the students before him all looked wide-eyed at his massive frame, he nodded to them and raced off in a direction.  
  
'Holy shit man! You see that guy? Hell!' a girl snickered next to Androstle Amerally who was gobsmacked at the Giant, he had silver/white hair and an 'unreal' look about him, like he came straight out of a movie or something, lots of people said that he reminded them of 'Sephiroth' off Final Fantasy 7, a muggle game no-less. His wide blue eyes were now focused on an empty corridor as Hagrid had fled down it, he yawned and stretched, smacking the kid next to him on the head, 'Sorry 'V' mate.' Androstle looked sheepish as the small red-haired girl shook her fists at him after rubbing her sore head.  
  
Everyone stood around boredly and some were even playing cards on the floor which they had snuck into their rucksacks, while their other bags were already here and awaited them in the great hall-wherever that was! Most of them just looked fed-up, a small group of three kids were sitting around a girl with black hair as she told them all she knew about Hogwarts, 'I tell yah man, I heard about this place it's got well weird staff an' shit, I mean look at that guy we came with! DAMN scary straight up!' Someone gave her a sharp nudge and told her to hush as Hagrid came back for them 15 minutes later.  
  
'Well,' he started red-face from the run, 'They are awaiting your arrival, JUST the teachers are there at the moment so it'll be best if you lot went to see them first to be introduced-now off yer go.' he nodded and wished them 'Good luck' and left them! Kids all around started to pack their bags and muttered-  
  
'WHAT is he mental? Where the heck ARE we going?!'  
  
'He probably thinks we were already updated on where everything in the school is.'  
  
'What I'd GIVE for a map!'  
  
'Oh no Kat's on a mission!'  
  
'C'mooon! Lets go-see!'  
  
Wide-eyed and astonished the Strethscope students meandered a little way off from the front door where Hagrid had left them as Kat ran through an archway , 'Koolie's!' screeched one of them happily, it was a girl with Short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a HUGE grin on her face. She was about 5"3', and looked well for her age, which *had* to be about 16 or 17. 'LOOK at this place!' she twirled around gazing at the ceiling, a number of 'Ooooh's' and 'Aaaah's' were heard as they gazed at the starlit sight above them  
  
'Hey Sarah get a load of this, if you think *that's* cool your gonna LOVE this!' as a boy from the back shouted her name, the girl now known as Sarah Teer whipped around, one of her earring's, amoungst the 4 she had, seemed to catch the light more than others, she had worn this earring for *years* now and it had found it's home in her ear along with another earring. She always has a hoop with a dragon fang hanging off her right ear. She watched as Nick pointed excitedly at a painting of two unicorns attacking each- other with their horns, fighting for dominance over a smaller female, the pictures were actually moving.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, ~Figures~ she thought, ~ANYTHING to do with getting killed or a dangerous sport and he's there like a shot!~ she surveyed him with a grin, Short brown hair, blue eyes and slightly overweight frame. All of these assets were put together on a 6 foot tall boy currently wearing Camaflouge pants and a black shirt that says "Extreme is not a mood, it's a lifestyle." Nick was an orphen-or so people say-he was found on the streets in Detroit, no-one knows why he came to Strethscope from all the way over there but then he says, 'It's all hush hush,' most people think he's in a revolving James Bond movie. Even though people talked to him, no-one could say they were his 'friend' even though he was Cheerful and energetic, but most of the time those were cancelled out by his 'sometimes-he-doesn't-know-when-to-quit annoying' stages. He was all-in-all a smart-ass, being one of the students that got into more than 15 fights at Strethscope he wore that knowledge with pride while others just shook their heads dissaprovingly.  
  
Called back from her revieries by a sharp, 'AAAH!' from behind her, Srah whipped around and watched as a girl with shoulder-length mahogany hair that glinted with her applied silver strips in it jumped backwards whilst uttering the screech. She was about 5'5 and had glinting silver eyes. She was well-built and looked like the sort that didn't normally scare easilly- Riley had been kicking a wall surepticiously because her 'sword' was unallowed at Hogwarts, she did still have her dagger in her case, but that would probably be taken away aswell. After she had kicked the wall about 5 times a white head had appeared from the wall and that was why she let out an uncharacteristic screech!  
  
'Huh? YOU lot aren't firsties! WHERE are the firsties?!' The ghost had pulled itself out of the wall and now was seemingly downcast the spiteful spook lowered itself to the floor, until it's legs were missing! 'But,' it said looking happier, 'You are still *new* and need to be taught a lesson!' he sniggered evilly, this was Peeves the Poltergeist! 'WHAT the heck are you talking about?' Marco ordered, this seemed to bring more mirth from the Potty Poltergeist and it started to sing a song!  
  
Teachers and Kiddies all beware!  
  
Peeves is creeping under your stair.  
  
Looking on you while you eat,  
  
Or in your beds whilst your asleep.  
  
Peeves is a Poltergeist that is true,  
  
He can do more than most spooks do.  
  
He goes along twirling round and round,  
  
Picking objects from the ground,  
  
Peeves sends you to that Witchy-Med,  
  
After he smacks you on the head!  
  
He punctuated this by dropping a cane on Marco's *own* head! The new ghost naed Peves left them cackling insanely, 'Oh what fun! Don't worry I'll be baaack!' he dissapeared into a disgusted looking painting-but not before he pulled a face at the Strethscope lot. 'Mental...that ghost rocks!' Kat punched the air as Marco rubbed his head, 'Your *only* saying that 'cause it managed to wallop me one!' Kat grinned, 'Yeah? I'm not ashamed to admit that! Hehe!' she said proudly. Kalo immediately broke into the fight by saying, 'Ok guys cool it, we still gotta FIND the hall yet!' Kalo Malo was one of the sensible members of the Strethscope group and tried to keep things in line and reinstall order when it was needed-and *now* was that time! He suggested that they take the right corridor because he had seen Hagrid do so, everyone did their own versions of shrugs and moved towards that direction.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In the great hall, all alone stood a Mr Alan Smith, he was in his mid- forties but at times he could look older-like when he was shouting! His dark eyes peircing as he stood crossed-armed awaiting the arrival of the teachers and the students, ~If they didn't do as I said to then there will be hell to pay!~ he smirked darkly as he thought of the talk he had had with them all before-hand.  
  
Most people thought he lived *solely* to irritate students and make them cry, he however didn't-no, his aim was far greater, he wanted to expel a Miss Morri and forget she had ever existed! He raised his head as the hall doors opened and in spilled the teachers, along with Paul Tilson. Smith's views on Tilson were few and far-between, he believed it was molly-coddling teachers like Tilson that made all these 'rebellious' teenagers, clearly he couldn't remember being a teenager himself!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Katania and Kalo were lagging behind,as per usual, well Kalo just tended to 'lag' because if he didn't Kat would surely get into trouble or get lost! She was talking heatedly about the Quiddich pitch they had here, 'TWICE the size of ours 'lo! AND there are some mean kids here too so the competition should be fierce!' as she said this Kalo could have sworn he heard Nick laugh manically up front, In a game of Quidditch, he would jump off his broom and on to another person's just to punch him a few times-such a charming young man really! Although the guys of the group looked upon him as the brick of the group Kalo shook his head and thought he had been *hit* by a brick as a kid!He looked along the people that he knew as his 'friends' whilst Kat rambled on to herself.  
  
As she talked Kat adjusted her hat, she loved her hat and practically LIVED in the thing! Some rumours were she actually SLEPT in the thing! It was a jester-type hat, purple in colour and matched her baggy trousers. She had a skinny-fit top on that was magically created to create words that changed on the front of it, now it read 'Death to all whom oppose me' when before it read, 'Kiss it!' She sighed and finally got her hat into right position, as she looked down she noticed that her shoelaces were untied adn read to be tripped over!  
  
Kalo shook his head and carried on with his survey and came to rest on the current leader of the group who was laughing with Virgo up front, China Johnson. China was medium in height and had long brownish blonde hair that came down to her waist were it was tied loosely at the near bottom of her hair with a red ribbon. She had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to warm with the conversation as she chattered to Virgo happily, she was slim, her tight black shirt showed off her slim waist while her baggy jeans swept around her as she walked down the seemingly endless corridor.  
  
Kalo was quickly pulled from his observations as he realised Kat was not by his side as she had been before, she was bent down undoing her shoelaces and REdoing them, even though fashion was to not have any OR tuck them in she preferred not to have to shuffle to keep her shoes on, as she did the left laces up her hat fell off her head, short blonde hair fluffed out with purple streaks in it, she grumbled and finished lacing the shoe she was doing before going to snatch her hat off the floor, 'Come ON Katania! Were losing the others!' Kalo snapped as she went to reach her hat-and it MOVED! Kat frowned angrilly, 'What the hell's goin' on man?' she stood up and attempted to place her foot on her hat, it lifted into the air this time! She tried to jump and catch it but it had raised over her head, she watched as a spectral hand materialized clutching her hat, then the rest of the body shortly followed-it was Peeves again!  
  
'Told you I would be back! You are better to tease than a silly firstie!' he laughed evilly and stuck his tongue out as Kat raced after his fleeing figure, 'Come BACK here with my hat you no good piece of crap!' as she raced she forgot that her right shoelace was still untied and she fell face first onto the marble floor. Kalo ran up to her to help, he helped her up and she pulled her shoes off completely! 'Kaaat?' Kalo looked worriedly at his friend, 'I'm gonna kick ass! You wanna play ball ghost! You GOT it!' Peeves squealed in delight as Kat resumed her chase now with her shoes above her head clutched tightly in her fists like miniature clubs, shouting a battle cry and with a frantic Kalo behind her she set off again.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Not realising that they were now two members short the rest of the Strethscope students carried on towards the direction indicated by a friendly painting of a man and a woman on a bench in mid summer. They reached the hall not long after being directed and they all pushed open the doors, as they piled into the hall they glanced at the decorations and gasped! There were 'welcome students' signs and lots of party decorations everywhere! It looked like this place wasn't so bad after all, unknowingly they had stopped a few feet into the hall and now were beckoned to 'Continue walking this way smalls' by a smiling Mr Tilson, 'Smalls' was an affectionate term he used because he had once said, 'Your small now but you wait! You guys are going to be bigger than me!' at 6 foot Mr Tilson had thought his place as tallest amoungst them was safe-until they reached 16! Now some of them were either a little shorter or LEVEL with him.  
  
'This bites-where is everyone?' Andros looked around aggravated as they carried on towards the teachers that were now standing behind a table, 'I wanna see the geeza's and gita's we have to work with.' (A/N: Androstle really DOES talk like this.)  
  
'Mr Spliff said that they would be along after we were sorted I think' Sarah P said, Mr Spliff was what they all called Mr Smith-as they thought a good smoke would do him good and help them to be free of his strict critisism.  
  
'Whoa look man! There's another ghost!'  
  
'Nah mate, that's a geezer! A professor!'  
  
'He's the Professor Snape that thingie-bob warned us about!'  
  
'Thingie-bob? Oh you mean that prefect geezers that visited us to explain about Hogwarts?'  
  
'Yeah! He is the potions master!'  
  
The attention was again changed as they all reached the table, there was a really old looking wizard with a tall hat on that was bent speaking heatedly to a crumpled thing on a chair, it looked as if it was a-  
  
'Hey man it's a talking 'at-Hell!'  
  
'Where?! Lemme see!'  
  
'THIS place IS freaky!'  
  
Mr Smith's face twitched slightly as he could hear these things being murmered, 'Miss Carney, Miss Goldmoon and Mr Amerally...DO YOU WANT TO BE QUIET?!' he fumed, they would have replied, *No but YOU want us to be quiet* if he hadn't looked like he would kill them! They just meekly nodded and shut up. They were all told that the 'freaky hat' was actually called the sorting hat, it creased a grin between two folds of itself and began to sing (Oh no not ANOTHER Peeves!)  
  
**INSERT USUAL FIRST YEAR HAT SONG**  
  
Everyone tuned out but still looked at the hat, they were astonished! When the sorting hat came to the end of it's rhyme, and held out for applause-none came. 'Um...people, this is were you guys clap!' Mr Smith said embaressed, 'Man that 'at is off it's 'ed! Hey quite literally aswell- Hehehe!' a chorus of giggles ensued after this statement but everyone clapped out of the transfer group non-the-less, the girl that made the comment was near the back, it had come from Virgo Viconti. 'Now then,' Professor McGonagull started, 'we shall have to prepare for the new rooms and the new house to be put together so for now everyone that is a transfer student will be put temporarilly into one of the four houses-' 'STOP! Were missing two students!' Mr Tilson interrupted after he had been counting them all and putting names to faces whilst the hat had sung on.  
  
'What are their names and I will hold until they come,' Professor McGonagull stated quite calmly, 'They are Miss Katania Ella Morri and Mr Kalo Amerelius Malo,' At the names Mr Smith smacked his forehead and groaned whilst Mr Tilson looked amused, 'NOT Morri! WHY couldn't it have been someone else?! Alright we'll find them and bring them here but I tell you that girl-' he was cut off as the hall doors slammed open once again, 'Hiiiya! Did'ja miss me huh? YO MR *T*!' A girl rushed from outside the hall, a young man in tow, whom was muttering excuses, 'Sorry Mr Tilson, Mr Smith we got held up, a slight...erm...technical difficulty, myself and Kat are really sorry if we caused any untoward strain.' he was extremely well- spoken and had wind-swept blond/brown hair, he was quite attractive and many of the girls gushed.  
  
'It's ok 'lo, I'm sure Mr T is just glad we got here on time...errr...you guys aint finished are you?' the girl had a drawl which was full of humour. Her head *just* reached the boys shoulders but she was the more dominant of the two, you could tell from the way she was dragging poor Kalo towards the group. 'Morri! Malo! Get up here-NOOOW!' Mr Smith was furious as the two came towards him, he looked like he would burst a vessel! 'Whoa soz!' he looked menacing as she started, 'We didn't MEAN to be late, it's just this ghost had my-' Mr Smith roared, 'I don't CARE!You two just join the group and I'll deal with you *personally* later on!' As Kalo and Katania crept into the group a voice whispered, 'Kat you are *SO* busted!' China said and grinned at her playfully, 'Shush CJ you wanna get our butts grilled on the first day?!' was her only reply.  
  
TBC!!!MUCH MORE TO COME!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
LOVE it? HATE it? TELL me! Do you KNOW how long I been sitting on my ass getting this done for you lot? Do yah, Do yah? It's a wonder it aint spread to the size of Canada by now, Jezu! But the first couple of chapters ARE going to be more 'informative' so as you get to KNOW the characters more!  
  
Oh well-THANKS for reading and if the unlikely happens and this fic goes...AGAIN! Then it will ALSO be posted soon at THIS site- http://slytherin.nu/wiktt/ So STORE that site kiddo's! It's a pretty cool site that 'Arasoplenty' sent me-THANKYOU! Im already a member and aptly named 'Shinon.' Next chappie shall be here soooooon! Luv's yah!  
  
Kat/Shin. 


	3. 3A Lets get this show on the road!

Here it is finally Chapter 3, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, it's hard to say this but I have to come to terms with it sooner or later. My Grandmother-Rhea-Sadly passed away last night at 9:00PM (UK time) She has been very poorly. I do not wish to go into the details because it disturbs me and also other people. But I would just like to say thankyou VERY much to China (CJ) who has been an immense help to me throughout this. I'm glad that people find me a 'person' and not just 'the author' writing stories for that sole purpose-after all we do lead lives aswell as writing. Soon I shall also be posting poetry on here and it can be found in the (duh) poetry section if anyone cares to read it. I feel expressing myself through my writing is easier than speech-but both should be equal. So thankyou once again to CJ, who is now referred to being my 'friend' feel privileged? Nah! Haha. And to my friends outside of 'this' story world. I am grieving but quietly now, it has come far to big-a-shock to my mother and I need to be strong for her now.  
  
*  
  
Another day,  
  
Another year,  
  
Another smile,  
  
Another tear,  
  
Another winter,  
  
Another summer too,  
  
But remember dearest Nan,  
  
That there could never be another you.  
  
Thankyou for taking the time to read this and all my other notes-I just wish everyone knew how great Nana was-and still IS-even though she is not here her legacy shall live on. ThankyouxXx  
  
**  
  
Special Thankyou's and answers to reviews as always are at the bottom. Thankyou all for reading-even if you don't review it's nice to think people actually read this. Oh and also China said to me 'Are you going to do anything in first person?' I feel that I am better doing it as I do it now- but I kinda took this on as a personal challenge so there is some first person in here! If it's crap you can hit China! Mwahahah! LOL  
  
Ok and this is REALLY long and will take too long to load so this shall be done in 3 Chapters! Yeah you get 3 today-holy hell! So here we go!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3a: Let's get this show on the road!  
  
LAST time-  
  
~**~  
  
'Morri! Malo! Get up here-NOOOW!' Mr Smith was furious as the two came towards him, he looked like he would burst a vessel! 'Whoa soz!' he looked menacing as she started, 'We didn't MEAN to be late, it's just this ghost had my-' Mr Smith roared, 'I don't CARE! You two just join the group and I'll deal with you *personally* later on!' As Kalo and Katania crept into the group a voice whispered, 'Kat you are *SO* busted!' China said and grinned at her playfully, 'Shush CJ you wanna get our butts grilled on the first day?' was her only reply.  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so it's me and I'm standing here like an idiot, well I AM one so that's how I stand-hahaha...oh boy...I don't really care about my ass being grilled right now, I'm just so interested in seeing if there are any 'Chikalicious' teachers round, unfortunately the lush Mr Colley couldn't be here-aw poor guy I must've scared him that much before that he didn't want to come-haha! As we all are quietened the spinster woman gestures behind us, I whiz round and am instantly told to, 'Turn around! Face the front! Kat don't even breathe wrong, ok?' Mostly people laugh but I know the true meaning, ~Yeah mate it's *OKAAAY* I'm sorry for breathing, but I gotcha days numbered I'm gonna have you out on your ass and hopping back home by the time I am finished up here honey!~  
  
I'm not normally so vindictive but Spliff does my head in. Always been against me from the start of my school days. I hear the shuffling of feet behind us as and I assume the room is begin filled by students, 'Koolies!' I glare at China, not nastily really but just enough so she is quiet-I don't want Spliff to send *me* out! That's the kinda thing he does yah see- sends *me* out when I aint done nothin'! I mean one day I wasn't even in the goddamned room!  
  
Ok so my wallowing in self pity and thinking about doing nasty things to Spliff with a fish hook has left my mind temporarily as the old wizard geezer with the long white beard steps forwards and I hear silence descend all around the hall, there must be hundreds of students 'cause of all the seats we saw on the way in-~whoa! Hey we needed him when OUR assemblies were taking place!~ I whack my brain and listen to the guy speak.  
  
'Students of Hogwarts, we are here today to welcome the students from one of our counterpart schools here, these are the students of Strethscope School of Sorcery and Snails...oh someone's joke I gather-haha-it is supposed to read Spells.' there is laughing all around the hall and even the teachers crack smiles, well except this geezer in the corner that I can't see too well at the moment- ~You'll be going up there soon so you can check him out then~ fair enough. But what I Can see is Androstle sniggering at the back wickedly with Marco, haha...yeah guys really funny and *how* old *are* you? Ok so I AM a bit envious they did that before me but hey...*I'M* gonna get in trouble for it anyways so I better just lap it up!  
  
As the old geezer begins again I let my mind drift off-not as hard as it may sound after all...or maybe that's just MY mind in particular, yeah that's probably right. Ok so I didn't exactly wanna listen to this-I'd rather be checking out my eyelids right now 'cause all that crap on the boats drove me daft and now I'm worn out. One glance from Spliff though and I had to key into the old guys speech lest I want to be given a Hysterectomy with a blunt compass! ~Ouchie!~ If anyone could do it Spliff could.  
  
I was so caught up in my reveries that I realised I should be clapping because he had finished, even with the glare from Spliff I still couldn't co-ordinate my hands, ~Ugh...hands-palms together-need force and then repeat until everyone else stops then you do the same! OUCH! Not that hard or you'll break your wrists!~ Ok so my brain has taken leave of me and I now feel like I have fractured wrists. All-in-all today has been eventful...and it's only JUST begun! Just let the ground swallow me now.  
  
'Kat did you hear that?' China looks at me concerned, probably the only one right now because everyone else is just looking at me with weird expressions. 'Uh?' ok so now my speech was gone-great! Ok no brain no speech! Ok so some people will be pleased about that but not me! I need my mouth! All this talking to myself is giving me a headache! At this thought I should have clicked on that this is how most people feel when they talk to me but hey I'm *me* so that in short meant-No brains no feeling.  
  
China sighed and started again, 'Kat they are gonna call us up now, ok? So get ready! Alphabetically too so you should be further down the list-good luck!' I find myself shaking her hand with a dopey smile on my face. Aw well here goes nothin'! We all watch as this old chick comes up and says, 'Right now then, when I call out your name please come up to the hat,' she pointed to it, 'take a seat and then place it on your head and it shall sort you into your temporary house.' Scottish-definately! Ok so I failed History but I can *do* this! Then the names begin...  
  
***  
  
'Amber!'  
  
I feel my body automatically become straighter as my name was called, gulping I walk forwards steadily. I have shoulder length red hair and very dark brown eyes almost black. I'm about "5.4" feet tall. I feel the anticipation threaten to engulf me as I have to swallow it down hard, ~No need to get nervous Amber! It's only a hat for christ's sake!~ again I wish I had not got a sarcastic brain so that I may be able to cope with this better-but at least it served it's purpose...sometimes.  
  
As I pass along the table the teachers are offering smiles of reassurance and happiness for my first time up here, I also thought I heard Smith say 'Steer her away from the candles' but I chose to ignore it-being a pyromaniac can kinda make people sweat ~Heat sweat? Get it! Haha!~ I shushed myself before the bubbling feeling erupts from me in an insane giggling mass and scares the crap out of Smith ~Not a bad idea!~ Shut UP brain! For Merlin's sake can't you just detach yourself from me for once?!  
  
~Sorry honey that would involve surgery and I DON'T think you'd survive.~ No well...would I be better off without having a brain? ~Hey!~ I grip down on my iron control once again and force silence.  
  
Ok here I am and waiting, Goggles or whatever her name is comes over to me smiling at my apprehension, 'Place the hat atop your head and then you shall be sorted, good luck dear' ~Yeah and HOW many times have you said that?~ The Professor is kind looking and offers me the chair in which I sit in, I carefully reach out for the old worn hat and look at my future 'classmates' as I swallow and put it on, automatically it feels like something has gripped me deep inside as the voice springs forth from the hat itself- 'Aho!' ~What the fuck?!~ 'Now then, hmmm...yes, you already think your going to be in Slytherin hmmm? Well, how about we put you in Hufflepuff?' ~Yeah you do mate and I'll take GREAT pleasure in ripping out every one of your seams!~ the hat *hmphed* and ground out, 'definitely Slytherin! Even insulted me! GOT to be SLYTHERIN-so go on and get!' I feel detached from myself as the crowds groan-well except for the Slytherin table whom grin and clap haughtily.  
  
I remove the hat and smile to the Professor once again as she takes it off me with a smile from herself, I notice the Slytherin head is looking most pleased with himself, a greasy-haired lank man from what I could tell, ah well time for inspection later on I guess. I leave the limelight and walk to the Slytherin table. I am good tempered and get along with just about anyone. I know these are not Slytherin qualities but my creativity and ambition are very strong so there for make me most suited for Slytherin and I am *glad*  
  
***  
  
'Androstle Amerally!'  
  
I breathe in and puff my chest up in a subconscious way, next to me Virgo chuckles, 'Get on 'dro!' God I HATE that name, why not just call me Andy? Ah well freaky names run in the family anyway-oh god I sounded like Kat then, maybe my life IS hopeless after all! I suddenly remember I'm *supposed* to be walking and my feet kick into gear before my body does and I end up almost knocking China out, 'Sorry!' she just grins and sends a thumbs up my way.  
  
I feel eyes on me all the way, well LOTS of eyes! I feel extremely embarrassed and I'm not sure I can mimic Amber's calm route already trod out before me, god I envy her now! Already settled in. I walk past the teachers, I acknowledge each separately with a nod of my silver/white head, an extra grin Tilson's way and a scowl towards Smith- ah my peace is returning. I hear the music in the back of my mind pulsing once again, Ive' had this thing since childhood that if a hard task comes along and I'm nervous I play back songs in my mind that calm me, kind of an auto-stress trigger kinda thing.  
  
Although now I have little time to reflect because the music has faded and now I'm forced to acknowledge harsh reality as a voice come through, 'Are you all right Mr Amerally? You've gone pale?' I *almost* smile at that-well if my face hadn't been looking like a pumpkin at Halloween, I suddenly realise I'm gaping weirdly at the Headmistress, I can also hear Kat pissing herself at the back of my mind. ~Oh yeah aint you gonna be sorry later!~ I promise myself to repay her later on and I grin charmingly at the old woman, 'Yes Madame, I apologise for my appearance, I know that guppies appear more charming than the face that I was pulling a few moments ago, but I was pondering at how a creature as lovely as yourself would be working here instead of-' ~Out on the streets!? Haha!~ 'somewhere suited more to you...talents' over the chuckling of students I hear a noise-Yeah, that gagging noise was Kat aswell! ~DEFINATELY gonna be sorry!~  
  
'Well, then Mr Amerally could you please stop admiring me and sit, the sorting must go on,' ~Yeah sweetheart and your face turning red shows me that you aint as *unaffected* by my comments as your voice is~ I nod my head and then place the hat on it after sitting. 'Ah! Oooh yes defiantly got something going for this lad here!' ~Yeah Kat after she finds those slugs in her suitcase!~ I swallow the unmanly giggles and decide to listen to this thing that's leeching information out from me. 'Oh it's a toss up all right! Slytherin or Gryffindor!' ~I personally don't care mate!~ 'No? all right then It'll be....GRYFFINDOR!' the applause was stifling! Much more than Amber got, I can see her getting wound up in the corner as she is the only one clapping for me on her table...right weird bunch-except Amber of course! I don't want bruises after she hits me for that one!  
  
I walk towards the seemingly ecstatic crowd of *Gryffindor's* well I guess it's better than what we were called in our 'old' school-ack! We just went by COLOUR'S how childish was that? 'Oh I'm in Brown house 5 Sir'...my own brain is mimicking me in 2nd year-ha! I am congratulated and applauded whilst being fawned over-ok so maybe moving wasn't so bad.  
  
***  
  
'Ara Cranton!'  
  
Ok whoever called be 'Cranberry' is dead when I get back! I huff and prepare myself, saying a brief, 'Thanks' along the way to Artemis and Marco as they wish me luck. God preparing for this wasn't easy! ~Well just pray you don't make an idiot of yourself like Andros did....haha!~ I smile briefly as I remember his face, idiot. My regards for Andros aren't exactly 'high' as of late-well *he* pinched *my* ass! Ok so I hit on him before, that was BEFORE I found out that he thought he was 'Merlin's-gift-to-women!' Pah! what a load of c- 'Cranton! What are dawdling for?' Spliffy! 'Oh sorry sir' ~Ok you can rule out Andros being an idiot-*you* just took *his* crown for that!~ I wish I could be in the same room as my mind-wouldn't I give it a good seeing-to!  
  
Talking of 'seeing-to', if I don't get up there soon Spliff will be giving *me* one! Ok so Kat is his main aim but he still hates everyone else aswell! I just pray I don't slip and hurt my ass, everyone is snickering enough already! As I walk up I am extremely self-conscious of my short, brown hair with blonde and copper highlights cut to my chin, my hazel eyes, and my thin but strong frame. I had hoped to be put in Gryffindor but I am brainy and that I hear is a trait of the Ravenclaws, but then again I am inclined to get into trouble though I talk my way out of it very frequently. Ok and then there is ANOTHER load of Gryffindor traits-brave yet a hopeless romantic, curious, outgoing, friendly. So I just hope that all of those outweigh the opposition.  
  
I get closer to McGonagull, I memorised the teachers names just in case I happen to call them another, ah well one embarrassment down at least, ~You haven't got through this yet!~ Ok, Ok admittedly no but-Oh I'm here! Without realising it I am placing myself on the chair and taking the hat from *Gull's* hands. Smiling graciously, I place it on my head. I wonder if everyone feels like this? Like your head is being turned inside out? Ah well- 'Right! Straight away this is definitely...' Oh come ON! No suspense please, 'Your no fun!' he read my head?! ARGH! DON'T READ MY THOUGHTS!!!~ the hat must have felt my reaction because it almost kamikaze'd *off* my head! It held itself ridged after and called out- 'GRYFFINDOR!' that I felt was in the effort to get off my head as quickly as it could!  
  
Cheering all around once more! Ah well I thank my stars that it IS the group I wanted-although I see the Ravenclaw head looking a trifle upset. ~Ah well sorry to piss on your chips love~ Ok *NO* more listening to Virgo! I make the same way as Andros did towards the table of choice I-wait a minute-ANDROS!? Oh I see him there smiling...ok so I'm NOT gonna hit him for 'no apparent reason' ~Ok so no you just have to find one!~ I bide my time smiling as I am overwhelmed by Gryffindor's.  
  
***  
  
'Artemis'  
  
Ok so shitting myself aint an option...oooh being so blunt about things is bad! It makes me sound sooo....'Gryffindor!' ~Ok THINK Slytherin!~ I had heard that a distant relative was here once, of course Mum had said she wanted me at Strethscope and was upset when it was closed down-god knows why like but maybe we will find out off Tilson, he was a great teacher! But anyway back on track I had heard that this relative was in Slytherin-they get *privaladges* so I guess that was good enough reason to join! Grinning my head off I approach faster than anyone else and the Slytherin head met my eyes in a brief glance.  
  
Man I HATE it when I'm being checked out! I can feel all of 'em looking at my long brown hair, medium height, I know they can't see my silver-green eyes just yet-but even I'm not as self-conscious about that as much as my tattoo of a wolf on my right shoulder is bugging me! True I shouldn't feel nervous about that-Kat has one on her ASS for christ's sake! Ah well people will be accustomed to me soon, my attitude is well-known 'I know what I want, and I know how to get it' ~Oh yeah!~ but hey, there are days in which i can behave good, I'm just eager to get to know everyone already! I can see Andros and the other two are talking heatedly whilst giving me grins and thumbs up!  
  
I finally reach my destination-the last time being a 'Green house 5' ~thank god!~ my head whispers as I carefully thank McGonagull and place the old hat on my head, as soon as it is settled it gives rather a startled mini-jump and cries out, 'SLYTHERIN!' ~Shit that was a bit freaky!~ well at least I get to go where I wanted to go! I can see Amber silently thanking someone higher up for placing me with her, ok so we weren't the best of friends and had a few fall-outs about silly stuff but hey it was a new school and a new life, I guess I could get used to it. There is minimal clapping but it is then encouraged as Dumbledore see's me looking a trifle upset as I walk towards my new table. I smile to myself as Amber scuffles up, almost whacking a student to get me a space. Well, at least now that it's over I can enjoy watching the rest of my 'comrades' squirm, no wonder they placed me into Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
'China Johnson'  
  
I push past Kat whom is just staring aimlessly at the talking hat....still and head forwards. ~Why do I feel as if this is a rerun of the Brady-Bunch? Is it that much of a strain?~ yes I answered myself, Ok so were aiming for Slytherin here! I feel kinda stupid talking to myself but hey it's the only sensible conversation I get these days! Well, Virgo was ok, Kat *could* be ok as long as you didn't start her off on Quiddich or something stupid like erm...ah! ~Skateboarding! Now there was something I'd miss! No skater park here CJ old girl~ I mentally kick myself. Ah well good job I didn't bring my board then.  
  
I'd already learnt so much about the school and I was dying to try the 'moving staircases' but I had to wait and be patient. ~How crap is this?~ I just hope the hat didn't have grease in it from all those different heads- eeeeewy! Walking towards McGonagull is making me nervous! The woman looks a lot less friendlier than Dumbledore-~*Proffessor* Dumbledore that is!~ Ok so my self-conscious Smith is coming back again! Ok quit talkin' to yourself and just GET there!  
  
As I took my seat the hat made a quirky smile at me with it's faded folds. ~Ha...scary hat!~ I actually chuckle out loud at that thought and that seems to irk one of the teachers, black hair, hooked nose and kinda looked like a raven- ~Shouve the hat on! GetOnWithIt! GetOnWithIt!~ I jam the hat on and hear a few people snigger, fuck 'em! The hat strained against my head as if leaning forwards to get a better look at my brain-eugh! 'Hard one here, again another toss up and I'm sure Slytherin would benefit immensely from her talents,' I grin happily-Yes! '....but it'll HAVE to be-GRYFFINDOR!' I feel put out and it shows on my face as the Gryffindor's are somewhat edgily clapping, I sigh heavily, before I take the hat off it whispers, 'Trust me on this one,' ok so that makes me feel a bit better than before and I even crack a smile as I walk down towards Andros and Ara whom greet me with relish.  
  
***  
  
TBC-TODAY  
  
********************************************************************* Whewee! Another chapter to come ASWELL today! I AM good to you really it's just aunty Shin is a bit S-L-O-W! But looky how many people I have to do! lol. Now then here's those Thankyou's and replies to reviews-  
  
Artemis-Hell yeah! I am SO glad they let me finally get the story up aswell! I was going MENTAL at them! Oh and I'll email you when each chappie is-as I do to everyone else that requests...well I do it anyway! Hehe  
  
KiKi-Now then Pairings-erm...I have evil idea's in my head-as China has frequently said 'Evil; ideas are good' so I'm going to put them to the test- Mwahahaha! But if you have anyone you would prefer to 'be' with then please tell me via review or email, either way. Some people want to be paired with 'other' characters (Made up ones in a house) so you can have that to! Oh an I hope I got your character ok! You shall be in 3B kiddo!  
  
Jamie-Thankyou...erm 'cool beans' to you too! Hehehe! I love the parts with Peeves in 'cause he is so naughty (waggles finger) but hey any improvements needed do yah think? I hope your character is 'up-to-scratch' in the next chappie! Which also is up today-so be pleased!  
  
BorednHyper-(Kinda like me currently) Heya! yes 'your' in the story! I love it when people go mental like that-hehe. You wanna read more? Well, far from me to disappoint you further-another chappie up today for being so good! Oh and you are coming up in Chapter 3b.  
  
China/CJ- Heya kiddo! I see the problem that you had earlier with not being able to review has been resolved? Goody! Thanks for the comments in the review and email and I shall talk to you later-I'm off 'block' now on AIM so I'll talk to you online a bit later on-Chow! ^_~*  
  
Also BIG-O thankyou's go out to lilizard for teaching me how to make a website-And I know how HARD it is to teach ME anything! So congrats to you kid and big hugs and can't wait 'til' your DBZ site updates-HINT! So get it done or I'll have to come see yah about it. lol  
  
Oh and special HELLO! To TrixieLouLou because she said 'hi' to me via an AIM and said 'I hope you don't mind me speaking to you-I know your busy an' all' God LOVE her! lol. Just cause' I write on here don't mean I'm famous so talk to me ANYTIME! I really don't mind. I aint' stuck up and I shall reply-just gimme a mo if it's dinnertime, food-yum! But maybe one day in the near-distant-future (haha I'm frying your head!) the name Katania Ella Morri shall rise and be known! God knows what for like-probably sommat really daft like falling off a roof (shrugs) or sommat-but hey I can DREAM can't I?! Oh and 'yes' to the chocolate cake for afters please! I gave you a chapter now you feed me! C'mon you pwomised!  
  
PLUS Thanks to EVERYONE for reading this chapter and the others-it means so much to me when people, actually read my musings, a comical Snape? Who woulda thunk it? lol. Aw well but another chapter is up today so Buh bye everyone and I'll see yah later!  
  
Kat a.k.a Shin 


	4. 3B WILL THIS NEVER END!

Ugh...cut the crap just read the next chapter please! Oh and R&R!!! Apologies to China whom, wanted to be in Slytherin-I have an ulterior design on you though I'm sorry. 3 Parts to this guys-Chappie 3C is the last because descriptions shall be over then and THEN we can finally get on!  
  
I am writing this to a song called 'December' by Linkin' Park-the NEW album, 'reanimation.' Number 15-LOVE it! I recommend you get it and listen to it. Also thanks to Daft Punk the French band! I LOVE their songs, 'Around the world' and 'Harder,Better,Faster' great stuff guys!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3B: Will this never end?  
  
~*~  
  
We had just seen China put in Gryffindor-MUCH to her displeasure.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Felidae Radella Weekender?'  
  
Ok so I MAY be a pain in the ass but that's no need for you to say my name like that-grrr! And it's WAKANDA-Not-WEEKender! Sounds like a MTV channel! Hey is Kyrn eating my Galaxy swirls?! Yeah and you can stop smiling sweetheart-I saw yah! Ah well better get my ass up there I guess. I'm feeling preeetty nervous round about now, oh I still have a swirl left in my pocket! Man that's the last one too it looks like-hah! Kyrn got busted by Spliff-Oh! Watch step don't fall on ass, ah there you go-is that guy checking me out? Oh shit remember the-*CRASH*-step...too late. Yeah *you* guys laugh now but watch out!  
  
So the guy checking me out is STILL checking me out-I guess that's 'cause I look good with my long dark Blonde hair with highlights, My 179 cm build, dark Purple eyes-ok so that's gonna freak a few people, But still I'm slim. Oh I hope my Leather Band around my right wrist won't be confiscated! That Filch guy was well mean! Oh well at least my ring wasn't seen-as long as I don't give anyone the 'finger,' of course I *always* wear my silver ring shaped as a wolf on my right middle finger. Sod 'em if they think *I'M* taking it off! Oh is that the poltergeist? Man there's loadsa ghosts here! WICKED! So I have an obsession with the paranormal, who cares-I'm a pureblood witch! Haha!  
  
Walking closer to the hat I can actually feel myself sweat, ~No PERSPIRE! MEN sweat women perspire~ Ok so those lessons in literature weren't so good-it's like having a teacher inside your head! Oooh well here we are anyway. 'Thanks,' ~thank YOU!~ ooopsy, 'I mean Thankyou.' DAMN my inner- teacher. Ok so got the hat-hey why is he laughing? Probably poking around in my head amuses him...I wonder how he does with a few non-mentionable people? Ha! I bet it dies of boredom when it's placed on Marco's! Ok so let's think, I wanna be in Gryffindor 'cause I'm calm, well sometimes a bit crazy, love to play pranks-ah the infamous Weasley twins are here in Gryff' so I hope I go there! And I'm sometimes a pain in the ass! 'GRYFFINDOR!' Oh I didn't realise! Oh well I'm in at least.  
  
Right give back the hat, smile-don't faint! Ok approach table of teaming, massing, Gryff's and-DON'T pass out! And-DON'T PASS OUT! And my last thoughts were-'Oh! I smushed my swirl! Ah bugger!'  
  
***  
  
Paul Tilson sighed to himself as the figure of 'Feli' fell to the floor, immediately covered by Gryffindor students, which were immediately parted as the woman he'd learnt to call 'Minerva' McGonagull strode forwards and ordered Feli to be taken to the 'medical' part of the school. ~Ah well Tilly old boy, you knew at least one of them would faint...why did it have to be Feli?~ right she's been taken care of now, oh no Kat's nearly up now! Kalo's up now-well he doesn't look as nervous as the rest of them so I guess I can be thankful.  
  
***  
  
'Kalo Amerelius Malo'  
  
Haha even I'M laughing at *my* own name. My parents were cruel, you can tell automatically that me Kat are related somewhere down the line because of the stupid names, even Androstle's is cooler than mine, his means 'Silver warrior' which matches with his hair so that's EXTRA cool! I just hope that I don't fall on my butt like Feli did, poor kid.  
  
Right I don't really care what house I'm in-as long as it suits me. I'm pretty laid back, fun-loving, peacekeeping ~especially between Marco and Kat, I can't believe they *still* fight over their heritage.~ well that's the way some people are I guess, as long as I'm around the peace is kept- hehe. Marco is my friend aswell as Kat, Kat is younger than me and Marco by a year and he constantly uses that against her, even when we were knee- high. I know Marco is pissed when I talk to Kat but they are both my friends, Kat doesn't really mind me talking to Marco though-as long as she can bitch about him in my presence, hehe.  
  
Walking up the steps to the raised table I feel as if my stomach has taken residence within my shoes! Although I am not portraying it outwardly I could happily just do the same thing that Feli did and get taken to the medical block. 'Welcome Mr Malo, please place the hat atop your head and sit and wait to be sorted.' The old woman smiled and gave me the old hat, it smelt a little funky but as long as it told me where I had to go then I was pleased.  
  
'So another Malo in here at last, we were pleased with one of yours a while ago,' ~Eh? WHO was here before me then? Have to owl mom later on about that one.~ 'Ah a good mind for knowledge, not too much drive but enough to be put into-GRYFFINDOR!' I smiled and thanked the hat and returned it. As I stood I noticed the scowl from Marco-he was surely going to be in Slytherin, even though he is my friend I will say that sometimes he scares me with the things he 'dabbles' in. But no time for worrying now I approach the Gryffindor table and I am swamped!  
  
***  
  
'Katania Ella Morri'  
  
Some of the girls on the table near me are looking at me freaky, most of 'em barbie dolls, or brain-dead sprung to mind actually. I snigger to myself and get patted on the back by 'V' and nudged by China to get me going. I feel a bit dappy with my hat on, but hey it's *MY* hat! I got given it by a deceased family member as a joke-of course me being well, *ME* I decided I loved it that much I wanted to keep it! I walk up to the table and turn to go in the direction of the chair and hat, accompanied by the old woman when an amused voice says-  
  
'Kat you'll have to take your *own* off love, just make sure no-one see's your unbrushed hair,' everyone snickers, ok so I do too-Mr 'T' is a legend! We all love him, well except Spliff and Marco but who cares about immaterial things, hehe. I take my hat off and fluff out my hair, a few grins are seen, I suppose my hair *IS* messy! I look eagerly into the corner where the geezer that I couldn't see before sat, 'Whoa! They got a goth teacher! MAN, that just rules!' I crow and the goth guy almost fell backwards, much to the amusement of the other teachers and pupils alike, I guess everyone was amused at his reaction which was solely caused by me saying he Ruled! 'Definitely a Gryffindor if my mind serves me right-since they always put their foot in their mouth' the goth guy looked evilly at me as he spat the words out, ~Nyah-Nyah-Friggin-Nyah-Nyah!~ Ha how childish am *I*?!  
  
'Kat just put the hat on!' I twirl around to see Spliff, 'O....kay' I just LOVE annoying him so much! 'Morri...SIT!' I just grin, 'Can I have a doggy- treat if I do? OK-SITTING!' I say quickly and do as I say I will 'cause an evil look was issued from Mr Smith. ~Haha!~ As I put the hat on I get a grin from Kalo and a thumbs up from a few Unsorted people. 'Ah! Hahaha!' I was so gone into another world that I hadn't remembered that the bloody hat could speak! 'ARGH! THE HAT'S GOING MENTAL! GET IT OFF BEFORE IT EATS MY HEAD!' I am SO embarrassed right now as everyone laughs, the goth guy cracks a sardonic grin and the batty-old woman near me coughs in the attempt to cover her laughter. ONE person is not laughing though and that one person is-'Katania Ella Morri! You will be quiet and listen to the sorting hat and forego any more childish remarks, I will also be seeing you after.'  
  
Yep Mr Spliff fine, I really don't care, 'Sorry mate,' I say nervously to the sorting hat, it just *Hmphs!* and tells me which house I'm gonna be in, 'girl you haven't shown much courage to be scared of *ME* but still my gut feeling is,' You don't HAVE a gut though! 'GRYFFINDOR!' I grin maniacally, I'm sure I heard Goth-guy say 'Thank Merlin' just then. 'Touchdown!' the hat almost jumps away from me as I hand it over to the old woman, 'cheers ma' dear.' I walk off before I can see the expression on her face, by the looks of Kalo and Andros it must be quite amusing. I'm piled on, whilst my hand is being pumped vigorously by one of the red-haired-twins. 'That was just great! I'm Fred by the way, and he's George' he thumbed back at his brother who grinned infectiously, I snicker and introduce myself as just 'Kat' or 'Morri' I really don't mind. Oh looky who's up now-Kitty! Much amusement when our old register was called, 'Kitty-Kat' was our combined names, yeah *real* funny! hehe.  
  
***  
  
'Kirsten Andrea Fraser'  
  
Oh god! Am I breathing heavy? Or is the wind just making Virgo's hair fly up like that? Nope it's me...oh don't get nervous! I have Braided red hair, I'm tall, I have Dark brown eyes and I'm about average in size. Nothing weird there right? Well, everyone is staring at my black rose tattoo on my right wrist, I also have a white rose on my left wrist. Do people not have tattoo's here? I mean there are quite a few people that have them in *our* group, guess their more sheltered here-insert evil snicker, hehe. As I walk up to the tables, the same route everyone in the hall has made once I guess, I am tracing back the information that the prefect gave to us only the week before we came to Hogwarts:  
  
Gryffindor-Brave, courageous, mainly troublemakers...hmmm...don't know about this house.  
  
Hufflepuff-They are loyal and loving and all that soppy crap, sounded like little goody-two-shoes to me, so NO!  
  
Ravenclaw-Brainy, well we can rule that out-hehe! I mean I'm enthusiastic enough but I'd rather be nattering to someone than reading a book. They sounded a No-No to me, so that leaves-  
  
Slytherin-ONLY accept Pure-bloods, well Slytherin sounded the best to me, I *AM* a pureblood plus Artemis is my friend so that's ok. Cunning, Sly and decieving...hmmm...sounds kinda cool and mysterious, yah!  
  
Well, I've got no time to dawdle, I'm sat down and I'm plopping the hat on my head, ~just close your eyes and hope for the best.~ 'Hmmm...definitely going to the house of, SLYTHERIN!' I feel my face is gonna crack with all this grinning, Arty is smiling her head off and clapping so hard her hands might bruise! The other tables are looking kinda seedy, but that ghost near the Slytherin table is looking real happy, ack! He's got silver blood on him. I ALMOST stop but I force myself to get past the sneering Ravenclaws. Oh well at least now that's over and I'm in my temporary 'Home.'  
  
***  
  
'Kyrn'  
  
AAAAAH! It's me! I feel sick! I shouldn't have eaten all of Ara's Swirls! I bet she'd laugh herself sick if she knew what I felt now. I have Semi-long brown hair with blonde streaks in it, I'm tall and fairly slim. The thing I like best about my appearance is my eyes, 1 blue and the other green. I do my best to show them off because they signify someone that is 'magically' talented supposedly. That's a very old proverb mum used to tell me so I wouldn't be upset when people called me names at school. I finger my dragon fang necklace nervously as I can feel people staring at the long gash from my left shoulder to wrist, I kinda drew attention to it by putting a gold arm band on. But I wanted to try and hide it so I tried my best.  
  
I'm trying to think which house I will be put in as I come to the hat and chair. My Personality is usually kind to people, but I lash out sometimes when I get teased. I am easily stricken with curiosity and I'm fascinated by dragons. I'm also *Very* stubborn and daring. Kinda sounds like Gryffindor is the one for me! I'm ruled out from Slytherin automatically because they only accept pure-bloods and I'm only half. Although I wouldn't want to go into Slytherin anyway, I've heard bad things about that house!  
  
'Place the hat on your head and you shall be sorted.' She must be *really* bored. I do as McGonagull says and I am now spoken to by the hat itself. 'Oh! Ah another GRYFFINDOR here!' I smile and give the hat back, I'm glad that was quick! Oh and I'm just in time to see Feli come back to the table I'm currently joining, 'You owe me swirls girlfriend!' I just grin.  
  
***  
  
'Lizzie Appeence' Yah! I'm not nervous at all now it's my go! I couldn't make more of an idiot out of myself now anyway, not since Feli's performance, haha! I have Long blonde hair, hazel eyes, I'm not too thin but not fat either, and I'm now sporting a nice tan. My favourite things about myself are my tongue and belly ring. That's gonna cause a lot of trouble! hehee. Now then a house, I hope I go to Slytherin since my character is full of cunning and Pride.  
  
Artemis gives me a wave from the Slytherin table and pats the seat next to her welcomingly. No doubt Art has told them all that I want to be in their house, I can feel them sussing me out, it's unerring in a way but it also pushes me on to walk arrogantly and straight towards the hat. I take the hat before McGonagull has chance to say her drawn out line, 'Thankyou.' I carefully make sure to place the hat with it's mouth/folds forwards and not behind me so it's only talking to the teachers, gotta make a good impression on the first day.  
  
The hat jolts to life, 'Ah already sorted yourself in your mind then have you? Wouldn't it be a downer if I put you in Gryffindor?' I bite down on my lip angrily, 'I was hoping that you would realise my talents to go into Slytherin, but you *are* old so you may not be 'up to scratch' as it were.' ~Did *I* just say that?! Shit!~ the hat grumbles to itself, 'Another insult today, these Strethscope lot are too rowdy for me! So lets have Professor Snape deal with you instead in-SLYTHERIN!' I grin evilly to myself, good I've proved I have enough attitude to get where I want go, now to my table! Applause greets me and wolf-whistles from an over-enthusiastic Artemis. Grinning I sit next to her, 'Hey girl! You did good, mouthed that moth-eaten hat too!'  
  
***  
  
'Marco Michio'  
  
I can Smith smirking at me. Yeah I only suck up to you 'cause I can get away with anything, ah well better nod his way. Tilson, so pathetic! Did I just hear someone call me scar-face?! They better not have. I self- consciously touch the scar running from the top of my right eyebrow down to just below my eye. When I close my eye you can see the scar clearer as it runs along my eyelid aswell. Ah a lovely reminder of my father. But lets not dwell in thoughts like those.  
  
I have black slick hair, good musculature, I'm fit and I constantly practice Kendo. I've beat Morri hands down three times and Riley once. Unfortunately they don't have any 'tournaments' as such here, a shame really, but they do have wizard duels, can't wait to get Kat on the receiving end of a 'Spiral Twister' attack-hehe! From what we learnt at Strethscope these Hogwarts lot rely on magic far to much and forget to balance the body with it. That is why I'm sure that most of the kids round here will be pushovers.  
  
I want to go into Slytherin so badly! I'm definitely getting there since I have all the characteristics going for me, I'm just a bit pissed that Kalo is in Gryffindor with that idiot bitch Morri. I shall have to have words with him later, when Kat's away of course, she may now be strong but be far from it if I don't want to get in her way when she's mad. Fingering yet another scar on the inside of my right wrist I remind myself that.  
  
I'm up here now and I'm placing the hat on my head, I hear it gasp, 'DEFINITELY 100% SLYTHERIN! Snape's got a decent one this time.' I can hear an in-drawn breath behind me and a dark chuckling, I guess the gasp was McGonagull because she was white when I turned around and the chuckling must have come from Snape himself. I hope he's as easy to kiss up to as Smith was. I make my way towards the table and no-one hisses or boo's this time, I'm grinning and I can feel the power surge through me as I look at the Slytherin ghost, even he looks proud to have me here, residing in Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
'Nick'  
  
Automatically I hear groans behind me and I laugh, they are probably all worried where the hell I'm going to go. I wanna go anywhere that thinks they're up for a challenge! I mean I HATE waiting to get into the system here, this sorting business is just delaying me from my goal-to be well known at Hogwarts as I was at Strethscope! I heard Kat earlier on talking about Quiddich to Kalo, of course he was uninterested, we had a team at Strethscope, although we shall need different people now.  
  
I hope we are allowed to keep 'Strethscope' while in Quiddich, I'd love another chance to do the 'swoop-dive' technique with Kat again. Of course we have eager people in Strethscope for quiddich. Mostly the muggles wanted to skateboard, you can't get violent in skateboarding though-hehe! I don't really know what I am, muggle or pureblood or even half! I'm an orphan, like many at Strethscope, it's kinda like a school/orphanage. Of course some kids have parents but I don't and neither do Kat or Marco. Although I'm sure she wouldn't want to be classed in the same category as Marco in ANYTHING!  
  
Alrighty-ho! I'm here lets get some sorting going on! Grabbing the hat I shove it on my head eagerly, and many of the students laugh, a lot of people that know me just shake their heads while others look disinterested, ~C'mon guys! Cheer up a bit!~ I think Kalo is psychic because as soon as I thought that he grinned wholeheartedly, if he is I promise not to tell a soul, haha!  
  
'Ah! Very courageous,' why thankyou Mr hat, ok so the childish side in me wants to break out now, hehe. 'His courage is mainly the reason as to why he will go to-GRYFFINDOR!' Oh WHAT a reception! Hell this was better than Strethscope any day! Mr Tilson looks happy as most of our lot have been sorted into Gryff's, but no more thinking, now I can talk about their awesome quiddich pitch!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Big-O A/N: Hell, Riley you gave me too much info! But you didn't describe yourself too good, I got no hair colour and that so this is just me pulling an appearance outta my ass as it were, basically making it up as I go along- LOL! Kami (god in japanese) only knows how I'm gonna interweave you into this, but about your 'past' I'll have to cover that up for now and drop 'subtle-hints' as to where you come from, what you are-okay? Okay! Lets go and try and do this!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Riley McVoleran'  
  
I tire of this exercise, I'm extremely bored as to why I have gone through this 'once' already. I just hope that I am sorted into Slytherin, I can feel eyes on me as I slip forth from my group. A pat on the back makes my face turn into a grin, I can almost feel my ears twitch under the 'appearance-charm.' Outwardly I appear 16, with long black hair, as soft as a raven's wings. I have green eyes which are set off nicely by my headband. I have also fashioned my charms into arm bands and they make me appear like some sort of Final Fantasy game person! I wish Nick wouldn't play those games, they really do mush your brain.  
  
As I get to the raised part I can see the bastard ghost at the back laughing! I HATE that ghost with a deep poker-hot fury! How DARE he embarrass me in front of my classmates like that! He better not pop out of another wall or when I die myself he's gonna be real sorry! Ever heard of a ghost haunting another? Well, yah will do! I accept the hat gracefully and smile as I put it on. Inside my skull I feel the words that are only spoken to me reverberate around my head, ~*~So back again are we? You KNOW your going to be placed in the same house don't you Anrama?~*~ I grin, ~Just get on with it hat.~ 'Very well, this one goes to, without a doubt in my mind-SLYTHERIN!'  
  
I feel the eyes of another on me as the hat is returned, such a vulgar thing-blowing raspberries in my head! The head of Slytherin-Snape, he looks a little extra paler than he did before, smiling at him I then descend towards the Slytherin's. Artemis and Kitty already making a space for me. At least i can grateful none of the 'idiotic' members of my old group are in here.  
  
***  
  
'Sarah Lilah Teer'  
  
Oooh time to go! I detach myself from the hug that Virgo gives me and I trundle up towards the stage, well erm...stage-like thingie-whatever. As I go up I'm memorising all the things I see for further reference, like a camera lense I blink and then hold the image within my mind for a while, and then after I store it away. I watch as the houses all watch me! Ah! I'm so nervous!  
  
I look at the ceiling as I am walking, beautiful really, I can see through the mirage and there are arches in the stonework, Angelionia I believe, truly beautiful. Ok Sar' your getting lost in info now, your already at the hat so lets stop analysing stuff and get on with it. I thank McGonagull and she stands back as I take my seat, the hat goes on my head and I wait as I am sorted.  
  
'Hmmm-'THIS one goes to-GRYFFINDOR!' I am so pleased and it must show on my face because there is so much clapping that I might go deaf! I reach up and take the hat off, it smiles-well the folds looked like they were smiling as I gave it to the Professor of transfiguration. 'Good luck!' I felt special because it hadn't said that to anyone else. I get off the raised platform in the great hall and walk steadily towards the Gryff's, a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with brown hair come forwards and greet me. Harry Potter?  
  
***  
  
'Sarah Petrasthuk'  
  
I'm all pumped up as I walk towards the hat, I can see a special person on the and I grin my head off as I see him slump in defeat, mwahahah! I have Shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, I'm also average build-about 5'6. I have a Cartoon Taz on small of the back and I am only to be described as being a-Smartass. I get to the hat finally and I hear it snicker, 'Another Malfoy relative, eh? Well, we know where to put you, right in-SLYTHERIN!' while the other Slytherin's cheered in the corner Draco slammed his head against the desk and muttered, 'no! Not my stupid cousin!'  
  
I feel minimal cheering from all the other tables except the one I have been placed in. I am grinning wickedly as I stalk over towards the table at the far end, the one with a silver-haired boy slamming his head on it. In my silkiest voice ever I say- 'Ah hello and salutations cousin, miss me?' Draco raised his head, barely. 'HOW could I *miss* you-you never go away!' I just smile unabashedly, 'Ah but we will be seeing more of each other dear kin, *do* introduce me to your comrades,' Draco snorted and pulled a face but did as I asked with little complaint, starting with 'Goyle' and ending with 'Flint.'  
  
My eyes grow wide as I look along the table, 'Ah I did not realise you actually *had* friends, but now I see I was wrong-' Draco looked smug, 'Of *course* you were WRONG, cousin,' he spat out scathingly, 'as ALWAYS, your family is Sooo much stupider than mine and also-' he had put his foot in it as I reply whilst waving my hand in front of me punctuating silence while I speak, 'Oh yes and on the subject of MY family. We are *sooo* much wealthier and well-known than you guys!' Draco once again put his head on the table and prayed that someone would cast 'Avada Kedavra' on him.  
  
TBC-TODAY!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AW WOWWY! Aunty Kat DID it everybody! Another chapter next aswell. Oh and I just HAVE to say this! I LOVED every moment of this! Especially the bit where Sarah P gets to piss Draco off-CLASS! Big thanks to everyone and don't worry if the chapters don't upload STRAIGHT away, it's because I am an AOL user and FF.NET is having trouble with 'us' at the moment. Sometimes I go offline when I go on FF.NET! But don't worry! and please ***R&R!!!*** Catcha!  
  
Kat/Shin 


	5. 3C Finally!

Lets just go! Last chappie of introductions! Also at the bottom will be some extra bits and bobs that will be in Chapter 4. ENJOY!  
  
Oh and disclaimers and shit are to be carried from the 1st chapter onwards, I'm too tired to think up new poetry and ways to try and incriminate myself for owning HP.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
LAST TIME!  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah P is enjoying teasing her cousin, Draco Malfoy as she is sorted into Slytherin! HOW is Draco gonna cope? What is the history of Riley? And does anyone know except herself, the sorting hat, possibly Snape and the author? And how is Mr Smith intending to kill off Kat without anyone noticing? Not TOO hard I guess.hehehe!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3C- The final load off my mind!  
  
  
  
'Silver Goldmoon'  
  
My nerves have almost got the bet of me, 'Yeah good luck to you too!' I smile happily as I remind myself there's nothing to worry about, well except that little kid in the front that is taking the piss out of my name! Yeah that's right! Insert evil glare! I have long gold-brown hair, greyish blue-green eyes, I'm medium height and have an average body. Although that's not what people are looking at me weirdly for-it's my clothes! I LOVE skirts, old-fashioned dresses, I'm weird, ok? I like to dress like the people in my fantasy books. I have heightened senses and I'm picking up on someone who's 'ripping' me, just need the name and then I'll teach them!  
  
I approach the hat with trepidation, and hold my breath almost as I place it on my head, carefully making sure that it doesn't disrupt my clips in my hair. As soon as it sits on my head firmly it roars, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Oh thank the heavens! I had hoped to be put in this particular group, and I'm so pleased! I smile up at my new head of house and she replies with her own smile as she takes the hat from me.  
  
I'm greeted by everyone and a few of my old classmates pat me on the back and offer 'congratulations.' I sit next to Kalo and Kat and wait as there are only 3 of 'us' left to be sorted, oh how nerve-wracking! Oh now it's Suzi's turn!  
  
***  
  
'Suzanne Carney.'  
  
I'm one of the last to go, oh god I'm going to worry myself sick if I don't get into Gryffindor! 'Good luck Suzy!' Virgo and Vicky assure me everything will be ok, and the others that have already been sorted are offering smiled and thumbs up. I have Shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, I'm fairly short and I'm of average weight. I have Two holes in my left ear, one in my right, and I always have a Chinese henna tattoo of some kind on my left shoulder. I hope that my personality shall match those of Gryffindor students, I am Shy until you get to know me, nice, sweet, caring, studious and can be really hyper! The studious part might make me part RavenClaw I guess... I just hope that the rest help me lean more towards Gryffindor!  
  
I smile at all of the teachers, especially a small man that is propped upon about 12 books! He must be the Charms teacher, Flitwick? I think that's him anyway, I recognise McGonagull and Dumbledore, I don't remember what the Professor with the spiky grey-hair is called, she teaches flying I think? No time for reveries now though, as I am drawn to the hat, the final hurdle and then I shall no longer be known as a 'Strethscope' student.  
  
The hat is grumbling about something to McGonagull but is shushed as I take it from the Professor, I smile as I place it on my head, 'Oh yes definitely another for the- GRYFFINDOR'S!' Ok I almost kissed that awful hat but I managed to keep my lips to myself. I raise a hand in the air as if punching air and *run* to the Gryffindor's! Such enthusiasm is a known trait of mine, and plus I could hardly contain my happiness as I am chosen for the house I wanted to be in.  
  
***  
  
'Victoria Marie Aleverez'  
  
I'm already up there! I knew I was going to be next and I'm so eager to go that I almost don't give Virgo a quick hug before I go, she must feel bad because she is the last-I feel so sorry for her! All left on her own now, but hopefully I should be quick enough so that she can get up here and then join her friends.  
  
I have long light brown hair, green eyes, a nice tan and I'm tall 5'6," I usually wear contacts but sometimes I wear glasses, today I'm aiming for the 'cooler' approach so it's contacts. My character is vivacious, loud, hyper, bored easily, energetic and I may talk too much at times. I'm sorta nerdy, eager to learn, bored in some classes and my attention seems to drift during class but I'm always on top of things in class. The hat looks worn out as I get there and I guess I have to feel a little sorry for it as it has been a rather tiring day, I'm the 19th pupil it's had to sort now! And Virgo is the last, the 20th. 'Ah nearing the end are we? Good! Ah let's see now shall we...hmmm...yes, a pleasure to read this one's mind, full of concern for my health no less! Haha! That's very Hufflepuff of you! But no I think-GRYFFINDOR!' I leap up in elation, with the hat on my head, 'Well that did a lot for my health! Young lady calm down and remove me before you commence in anymore dangerous acrobatics!' I apologise and look sheepish, then I quickly run off to the Gryff's. Greeted by an overwhelming mass now, 8 Gryffindor's now! I wonder if Virgo will be the 9th?  
  
***  
  
'Virgo Pira Viconti!'  
  
At last! Well, I AM last! I HATE being last! Why couldn't I have had a name begging with A? Ah well. I just walk up to the table and as i near I hear a few whisper, 'Looks like a Weasley relative to me,' Weasel? I'm a weasel? True I have red hair but I don't LOOK like a weasel! They're gonna be sorry. I have to accompany my red hair, a pale complexion, big green eyes the colour of emeralds, I am tall, but not too tall. I am fairly slim but I guess I could do with a 'tone-up.' I don't really mind which house I go into, as long as It's a nice one! I had hoped to be in the same one as Kat and Kalo but I don't know whether I'll be in that one.  
  
The hat is looking happy to see me, but I realise that it's not ME it's happy to see, only the fact that there are no more children to sort after myself. I look grumpy as I sit down, smooth my hair and then put the hat on. 'Ah so good to be on a sane head at last! All those other students were batty!' I just rolled my eyes and waited for it to continue, 'Ah I see great things from you Viconti, any relation to the Padro's?' at my nod it carried on with vigour, 'Ah! Well, that'll be why I'm putting you in- SLYTHERIN!' I hear several gasps, and about 5 of them are coming from Kat as I am directed away from their table and to the clapping Slytherin's instead.  
  
I give the hat back, and it sigh's happily at being able to go to sleep again I guess. I move towards the Slytherin table, I smile gently at Kat and Kalo with an apologetic shrug to accompany it, 'Were still friends mate!' well as long as that stands I don't mind where I go then. I just hope that me being Kat's friend doesn't make Marco annoyed with me, but I shouldn't worry-right now I had to get used to my new house  
  
***GRYFF'S***  
  
'Thank god that's over eh?' Nick is sitting comfortably next to a red- haired kid and directing his question at anyone that cared to listen.  
  
'Over for you maybe, but I still gotta get bollocked by Spliffy yet!'  
  
'Oh yeah i forgot about that! You going too 'lo?'  
  
'Yeah, HAVE to, not only did he say we were going to be told off but I also smell by 10 pound burning.'  
  
'What's a pound?' the red haired kid asked next to Nick.  
  
'A form of muggle currency.' A girl with curly brown and blondish hair replied before Nick could even say 'A.'  
  
'What d'yah mean MUGGLE currency?'  
  
'Well, we don't USE it HERE.'  
  
'Spliff is dead!'  
  
'Well, it's not like you kept up your side of the bargain by being quiet anyway Kat.' Kalo reprimanded.  
  
'Yeah well I don't give a shit! He owes me money!'  
  
'Kat shut up and listen to McGonagull, and stop acting like your a member of the mafia for Merlin's sake!' Kalo nudged her in the effort to make her listen.  
  
'Can I have your attention please? Now then, I am well aware that you all wish to talk to your new friends but there is also important business to get through, it's almost curfew so I shall be as quick as I can.' Minerva took a much needed breath, 'Right then, since there is now an overwhelming amount of Gryffindor's we have decided to split you-' she ignored the groans, 'the splitting will commence tomorrow morning after breakfast, the new students will be shown everything then, now I hope everyone is hungry because we have a small feast tog et through before everyone is to go to their rooms.'  
  
At her words the tables were filled with delicacies and treats, 'Yummo!' eating their fill everyone was bid goodnight and were to follow the 'prefects,' before Kat and Kalo could slink away though a stern voice called them to stay behind, 'now!'  
  
'Busted'  
  
'Totally!' Kat groaned and watched as they were waved to, Nick said he would wait bt ran off after Spliff had issued the If-Your-Not-Out-Of-Here- In-5-Seconds-I'm-Turning-You-To-Stone-look!  
  
'Nice try mate.'  
  
'Now then Mr Malo and Miss Morri, if you could turn your attention TOWARDS me instead of me looking at the back of your head, I'd rather shout at you while you watch me.' Spliff looked pissed! 'Now then EXPLAIN why you were late!'  
  
Kalo told the whole story, since Kat was told to shut her mouth several times as she tried to tell the story like he asked.  
  
Spliff looked semi-happy at the answer, but-'WHY am I not surprised?'  
  
'Um...cause you've had too many birthdays and your used to surprises now?'  
  
'MORRI!' Mr Tilson croaked out as Smith's face turned red and he looked like a sunburnt tomato!  
  
'Um...I just meant he was s'perienced Sir.'  
  
'Don't act all cute! That's just a load of sh-'  
  
'Mr Smith!' Kalo ground out before he could finish. 'Please Sir it wasn't Kat's fault, I-'  
  
Once again someone came to their rescue, the big guy that had brought them here on the boats-Hagrid!  
  
'I'm so sorry Professors! I didn't know that the young'uns didn't know where they were going.'  
  
'Yeah leaving us to get attacked by poltergeists and scared to death by talking pictures!' finding her leeway Kat was not about to let up.  
  
'Di'nt they 'ave them at yer school?'  
  
'Nope, all Muggle-ways at our school. Frankly I'd rather that! I almost wet myself when that ghost came out!'  
  
Mr Tilson covered his face in shame whilst Smith had a nerve going near his eye.  
  
'Please, we can discuss this at a later time, I think the children should get some sleep now. It has been rather an eventful day'  
  
Kat mouthed a thankyou to Dumbledore, the twinkling in his eyes increased.  
  
'Very well, we shall discuss this later on-but remember this, I'm watching you Morri. Don't think I'm not'  
  
'Ok fair enough Mr Spl-I mean Smith! But when you slink into my bedroom to 'watch' me please could you shut the door behind you, it's cold-BYE!' she ran off with Kalo once again in-tow before Smith could explode.  
  
***  
  
After getting told off and tramping all around the corridors to find their luggage Kat had no time for the fact that someone has opened the pet- carrier of Kit's cage. 'KITIARA! NICK, STOP THAT CAT!!!' Kat ran down the corridor after a fleeting black shadow-now known as Kitiara. Nick had just enough time to gauge the distance and he threw himself at the cat, successfully pinning it to the ground. 'Nick when I said STOP Kit I didn't mean to use a bloody rugby tackle manoeuvre!' After getting severely bonked on the head Nick apologised and then ran off towards the new rooms.  
  
'I just hope it'll be different this time, eh Kit?' in reply the small bundle of black fur 'Chruuuped!' against her chest and went back to sleep. 'Give us a hand 'lo?' together they went with their small luggage to the rooms, all ready and waiting for them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Shorter I KNOW but at least the descriptions are over and done with- tommorow is the start of there FIRST LESSONS! Wowee! I already got it all planned out in my head! Mwahahaha! Oh and thanks to everyone for the great feedback and support! Love's yah!  
  
Kat/Shin. 


	6. Not actually a chapter IMPORTANT THOUGH!

This isn't actually a chapter but please take time to read it! It IS important! But another chapter will be today also-I would just like to say THANKYOU to the following people who reviewed chapters 3A, 3B and 3C! And also to thank EVERYONE else that supported me at this difficult time.  
  
***  
  
Also well done to 'Mika' who knows exactly what I have in store for Snape! Gasp! WHAT can I have in store for Snapey-pie? Ooooh it makes me shiver just to think about it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Snape-What do you *mean* 'what you have in store?' Am I going to have to give you detention? evil smirk  
  
Kat-Yes please!  
  
Snape-Uh...taken aback  
  
Kat-It's all right Alan, you can *bare* yourself here.  
  
Snape-looking suspiciously at Kat as she went red at the words *bare* Very well, but I am STILL entitled to give you detention.changes from Snape to himself.  
  
Kat-Yeah, I know. ~That's why I am looking so pleased!~  
  
Kat-Yah know Ricky, even though your 50 sommat, I'd still jump yer bones!  
  
Alan-Ummm...it's been nice talking with you Miss Morri. decides against shaking Kat's hand I'll just be leaving now! Heads for the big 'EXIT' sign!  
  
Kat-Mwahahaha! waits until Alan has gone through the door, then takes a lock and locks it! How evil am *I*?!  
  
Alan-automatically see's that he is not outside heading for the safety of his car, but instead... Why am I in someone's bedroom?!  
  
Kat-Teehee! I gotta go now kids so read the Thankyou's underneath, cause me and Mr Rickman got some serious *discussing* to do! Ta ta!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
China-Mate I don't think Rowling is ever gonna publish book 5! I am going mad! I shall sink into a state of depression-well more than I am already that is-if she doesn't get it out pronto! lol. Ohhh and 'no' I aint telling you why your in Gryffindor, JUST yet! You'll find out! It's a likkle author secret, tehee! Don't yah just wanna HIT me? Oh! Talking about hitting people-you didn't get told off for giving me the idea to do some things in first person, so people liked it I guess! Be pleased, Big Up's to you! THANKYOU also for getting me through this hard time, you don't know how much it means to me to have people backing me up in these hard time. And please if there is anything that I can do for you, tell me! I'll talk to you soon luv, Chow! ^_^*  
  
Marauderette-God that name takes me ages to spell! LOL. But I luv yah for it! Thankyou for reviewing each chappie! It make me so pleasssed! Thanks for thinking the fic is so- 'Super Secksay!' Hehe! Lupin will be making an appearance VERY soon! You caught a glimpse of him at the table-hehe! But I'm more of a tease so next chappie will be Lupin-infested just for you! And for me, dollops of Snape! Why does Granger get all the fun?!  
  
Lily-(contacted me via email) Hey girlie! How you doing? (sounds like FRIENDS character-teehee) I'm so glad you read 'My escapades with Rickman!' A lot of people from the 'Old Skool' have said that they should come back! Basically for the people that have NO idea what I'm on about-we used to do this 'interview' with famous people thing and we used to let each other read it. I did Sir Anthony Hopkins and ALAN RICKMAN! (Yah know if you couldn't have guessed!) it was really funny! But anyway thanks Lil' and I'll read your new DBZ fic later on kiddo! Catcha's!  
  
Jamie-Thank's a lot! Of course there will be LOADS more to read kiddo so you shall remain happy I hope! Hehee! Oh and sorry about the hassle with the chapters not being up, I explained earlier about FF.NET not really liking AO-HELL users and it doesn't! It's really annoying! But I'm glad that you like the story so far! LOVE your character btw.  
  
kick-off course I wouldn't put you with Crabbe or Goyle! What kind of person do you think I am? Hears Rickman calling for help Ok so don't answer that one ok! Blaise is a girl apparently, I read a fanfic and Blaise is a girl! Oh, Oh! Everyone read 'Falling Further In!' SS/HG! Good shit! Oh and if you like SS/HG-hehe-read 'Jingle all the way?' It's self-promotion I KNOW but it's good! Oh and yeah Amber HAS got nearly the same description as you! Weird-neh? lol  
  
Artemis-GREAT is a GREAT word to use 'cause it's...well it's just GREAT! Hehe! Of course you can make Draco's life a living hell, I'm sure his cousin (Sarah) wouldn't mind and she'd certainly relish making Draco cringe even more! I'm so nice! Oh Draco hunny don't pout so! Malfoy is in the corner of the room shackled to the radiator Hey I know it's cruelty to animals but, I can make exceptions! Snape has Granger, such a shame...after all us poor Rickman fanatics are crying inside as we hear this...WAAAAAH! But we can borrow him I'm sure! Just for a little while. The screaming to Kat's room has ceased and it sounds as if the sleeping potion is taking affect. *GRIN*  
  
Aras-YES 'YOU GET TO PISS OFF MALFOY!' So happy to hear that YOU are happy with the arrangements. Ah I just loved the scene where he banged his head repeatedly on the table, knocked sense into him? I DOUBT it! Thanks, I always think Interactive plot is good too, I love the use of it whenever and wherever I can.  
  
Artemis_Selena-(via an email) Thanks so much for the compliments on the story/chapters. I was so...I can't explain! i was so HAPPY about what you said-I can't thankyou enough for your support. Thankyou sooo VERY, VERY, VERY much-my Nan was the most special person-aside from my mother-in my life! I loved her, and I still do! I'll probably natter to you later on, as long as I'm not doing your head in! So thankyou once again, you are too kind!  
  
That's it kids! I haven't missed anyone I hope! If I have yell at me, 'cause I want everyone to get recognition by me! Catcha!  
  
Kat/Shin 


	7. 4A The morning comes

GREAT response kids! Absolutely great! I'm sorry for the Big-time-no-update but as you know things have been kinda hectic! but alas there is more bad news-I won't update *this* Saturday or Sunday (25th and 26th) because that is my Birthday (on Sunday) and I have to go to my father's. So sorry for the no update then ok? But remember my birthday! LOL. It's a shame that on the Friday just before then (24th) my Nan is being cremated, I will not update then either, sorry. But anyways here we go-  
  
Oh one more thing! The name 'Kick' on the THANKYOU'S page was MEANT to be 'KiKi' my spell-check just fried it and changed it to 'kick' big sorry to KiKi!  
  
Oh and this was too large to upload so it's in 3 parts like the last chapter (3) it's listed 4A, B and C. PLUS I KNOW that Flint and Wood and all the others I'm gonna mention have left by now but I still LOVE the characters and I want them to be all the same age kinda ok? So there we are more 'Woody' for those gals out there (mebbe some guys...eeew) and evilness from Flint for those true-Slyth's out there! I'd take my hat off to you all but Kit's currently sleeping on it-ever heard of the phrase 'let a sleeping dog lie?' well you oughta see a cat when she wakes up!  
  
Thankyou's and response to review as always are at the bottom-Chow!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
LAST time on TBAPAS!  
  
~*~  
  
Bedtime for the new residents of Hogwarts, everyone has been sorted, although poor China didn't get to be in Slytherin, Snape looks a bit pissed! But hey guess what lovely lessons these kids have first? MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh and if anyone see's a half naked man screaming 'Help' along the A49 in Shropshire-UK, please bring him home. Answer's to the name of-Alan Rickman, Mwahahaha! Come home to me Severus! You know you want me! LOL ~*~  
  
What chapter is this? Chapter 4A I guess-  
  
As morning broke, students everywhere began to wake. Taking showers and dressing excitedly for today was the start of the new term! The morning looked bright and happy to all-well with the exception of a certain raven- haired potions master. Severus Snape grumbled to himself and carried on preparing for his first lesson of this term, of course Snape would have preferred to swim to the bottom of the lake and challenge the squid to an arm-wrestling contest than have those- 'Gryffindor's! So brave and fearless, not so fearless around the likes of ME though are they? Hah! Never as good as a Slytherin though. Too pompous and dumb-witted-'  
  
'Good morning Severus!' came from somewhere behind him, Snape dropped a potion bottle, it smashed open and the blue potion began to seep into the cracks of the floor, as it did so a light steam came from it and was inhaled by Snape. His eyes began to water as the potion took effect, the label on the smashed bottle read 'Cleansing tears.'  
  
'Ack! Albus! A-anyone would have thought I'd be u-used to you doing that by n-now but-I'm not!!!' glaring watery-eyed at the age'd face poking through the fireplace.  
  
'Ah now Severus, calm yourself. Getting ready for the day?' Now that his whole body was present, Albus Dumbledore dusted himself down, and smiled brightly at the other man. 'Dear, dear my boy, what have you managed to drop today?'  
  
Snape refrained from informing the headmaster that *he* in fact was the cause of the spillage, it would be just *too* much hard work. 'C-cleansing tears. P-poppy wanted them for some homesick children this year, l-last year apparently she ran out and desperately wanted to make s-sure that it didn't happen again. So I'm brewing another extra b-batch for the stores.'  
  
'Ah well keep up the good work, eh Severus? Wouldn't want to think you were going slack on us? Haha!' Dumbledore's eyes grew to twinkling beacons. Snape felt almost blinded, the tears and Albus were overwhelming and he was not sure he could deal with two at once. Snape decided to get Albus out of his room, 'Y-yes, yes I will do, but this needs silence, c-concentration and care so-'  
  
Dumbledore took the hint, 'Ah yes, very well. See you at breakfast!' he said in such a way that wagered no arguing, then figure of Dumbledore disappeared into the empty fireplace. Snape sighed and started to clean the mess up, sneezing all the while.  
  
***In the Slytherin common room***  
  
'Where is everyone? AM I the only one awake or what?' Virgo folded her legs underneath her, now in her Slytherin uniform, 'I don't think green really *is* my colour actually.' She said plucking at her tie.  
  
'Well, yah better get used to it!' A blonde haired girl that Virgo didn't know had just wandered down the stairs, she had a face like a pug-nosed dog that had just licked a nettle. 'Oh yeah? And who are you?' Pug-nose smiled, a tad maliciously, 'I'M Pansy Parkinson, and YOU are?' Virgo grimaced, this girl was already giving her a migraine, 'My friends just call me 'V,' *you* can call me Virgo.' A glaring contest began...  
  
***Meanwhile upstairs in the girls dorm of the Slytherin house***  
  
'I Don't wanna get up yet...no mum it's not time to go to school!' Amber just rolled over as someone tried waking her, she wasn't exactly a morning person to say the least.  
  
Having no luck in waking Amber, Artemis went to the next bed. ~WHAT a sight~ she thought, ~truly a kodak moment!~ she chuckled quietly as the foot of Kirsten came from under the covers and out of the bottom of the bed. Her face was serene, the only thing that ruined it was the thumb- sucking, 'I wanna ride the pony!' Art almost flew backwards onto Kirsten's cat, Biggins. A large white cat with Orange paws. 'Like a small lion, hey can *you* wake Kirsten up?' Amber giggled as the big tom rolled onto his back and gave a plaintiff, 'Meow!' she bent down to rub his stomach and he produced a noise like a mini-vacuum cleaner!  
  
'W-what's going on? I *swear* officer I didn't steal the car! Oh it's just you...wha'ddyah wake me up for?' Kirsten's eyes as soon as they opened focused on the figure of a bent Artemis, stroking Biggins, making the noise like a goddamned car backfiring! 'And I was having the coolest dream ever too!' Art snorted, 'Yeah stealing a car! Oh no please don't arrest me officer!' she snickered and her mouth was then filled with pillow!  
  
'Shut it! Aw shit man! We gotta get ready-' at a glance, 'Ok so *I* have to get ready, anyone in the loo?' at Art's negative Kirsten grabbed her wash- gear and fled into the bathroom. Leaving Art with a few other snoring girls to wake, 'Why me?'  
  
***Meanwhile in the Gryffindor's rooms***  
  
'Morning all!' Ara crowed, and the response wasn't good-  
  
'What are yah mad? Go back to bloody sleep...' nestling down into the covers once again, that was Sarah T.  
  
'I'm too tired to get up...hey! Get off me Ara!' being dragged out of bed and unceremoniously dumped on the floor Silver rubbed her head, 'Ok so I'm up now! Which way's the bathroom?' at the nod of Ara's head she scampered off to the left.  
  
'Bloody hell! Who's sock is this?' Suzy lifted the offensive garment and threw it at Sarah's pillow-covered head.  
  
'Ooopsy! Sorry mate that's mine!' Vicky ran forwards, hopping around because her stocking were round her ankles, 'ACK!' *CRASH* 'Owch...I-I'm ok...at least I *think* nothing's broken.'  
  
'Well,' Ara said laughing at Sarah's now pillow-AND-sock-covered head, 'if the smell doesn't kill her then at least she will be awake by now!' at this the sock fell off and Sarah's head appeared, 'Ugh! I'm hungry! What time is it?'  
  
'It's about...7:30 kiddo! We get down there for 9:00 then breakfast finishes at 10:00' Ara supplied with a smile, she was already dressed and washed.  
  
'Koolies an hour for breakfast!' scampering off to another toilet down the hall and bolting the door, there were three in all, but all were being used currently.  
  
'Kat are you coming down for breakfast?' Suzy now dressed with BOTH socks on, nudged the girl asleep in the next bed to her, minding Kit of course who was fast asleep in the crook of Kat's knees.  
  
Like a volcano erupting the covers flew off the bed, covering a startled Kitiara who let out a scared, *Meep!* 'Breakfast? Food?! ALRIGHT!' Kat jumped out of bed and raced for the bathroom-only Silver was in there, 'KAAAT! GET OUT!'  
  
'Jesus, I gotta pee like yesterday man!' getting thrown out of the toilet she was looking at a plant pot next to the bathroom door longingly.  
  
'DON'T EVEN THINK OF GOING NEAR HYACINTH!' the voice from the bathroom roared once again, albeit louder since she didn't have her automatic toothbrush in her mouth now.  
  
'Shit sorry! Ok didn't know it was PMT time this early!' Kat ran off cheekily before Silver could open the door and throw something at her.  
  
'If I was out there you would be DEAD by now!' less threatening since Silver was washing her face with a red flannel.  
  
Down the hall from the ruckus Kryn vacated another bathroom fully dressed and smelling of peaches, 'Here yah go Kat,' thumbing the direction from which she just came from, 'all yours!'  
  
'Cheers Kry'!' running crab-like to the toilet.  
  
***In the male part of the Slytherin's den***  
  
Marco Michio was adorned in his school robes, lashing his wand about menacingly at a cowering house elf whilst Draco Malfoy laughed gutturally. 'Now get back to where you came from you stupid creature!' the elf disappeared without being told twice-it had only been trying to make the beds!  
  
'Excellent Michio, I can see you being quite the *asset* to this house, I trust that you find your rooms satisfactory. I am however used to far more greater things since my house is twice the size of this entire school, and did I mention the orchards? They are-'  
  
Marco let the blithering boy carry on, soon he would rule the Slytherin house.  
  
***Once again with the Gryff gals!***  
  
With a mouth-full of toothpaste, 'Anyone seen Kit?' Kat slooshed the words unpleasantly, laughter was heard outside the bathroom door as a girl answered-  
  
'On your bed, looking kinda pissed actually.' Snickers ensued.  
  
'Ah leave her then, I just needed to know in case I have to sprint down the stairs.'  
  
'Um...okay, Kat where did you get her anyway?' a voice came from the outside.  
  
'This guy at a market, she was cheap and cute looking so I bought her-more fool me! I named her a nice sweet name too! Shoulda called her 'Bruiser' or sommat with venom in it,' she spat into the sink once again after swilling, 'she makes Freddie Cruger's claws look like toothpicks anyways.' After finishing in the bathroom Kat went out and found that everyone was ready, most of them downstairs now, only her and Kryn left. 'Aw well Brekki time! I hope 'lo waited for me.'  
  
***At the hall, Breakfast!***  
  
'So Dumbledore wants everyone to finish their breakfasts and then he knows everyone will be in then, no-one can resist the food here!' Percy Weasley finished relaying the things that Dumbledore had told all the prefects, he was now known as one of the *infamous* twin Weasley's brothers that Ara was so hung up on.  
  
'Ha! Makes Strethscope's food look like Bubble and Squeak,'  
  
'That's cause it WAS bubble and squeak!' as the laughter subsided and the Gryffindor's piled their plates full a cheery voice from the door startled everyone-  
  
'Mornin' all!' Kat walked in, followed by a red-eyed Kalo.  
  
'Jeez, Kat! What have you done to Kalo?'  
  
'Uh? Oh he's just a bit tired, yah know new place an' all that...you gonna eat that?' Pointing to Vicky's toast, Vicky shovelled it into her mouth before Kat got a chance to even smell it.  
  
'Actually,' Kalo grumbled, 'I was up all night because a certain Gryffindor girl was playing truth or dare in the common room!'  
  
'Trueff, abffolutelyff!' Kat managed to mumble around a piece of buttered toast. A piece that Vicky hadn't managed to wolf down on account of her giving herself indigestion from the first piece. She was now gulping down pumpkin-juice rapidly to clear the wedged toast somewhere down her windpipe!  
  
'So, who was it playing?'  
  
'Just Me, Kat and Andros, pretty sad like.' He sniffed indignantly and looked to his left disgustedly, Kat was making aeroplane noises as she 'flew' the last piece of toast into her mouth.  
  
'Your mouth IS like a runway anyway Kat, I'm sure there was no need for the sound-effects.'  
  
'Shutff uff! Juff cauffe youff haffent gotf a healffy appetiteff.' she grumbled spraying crumbs onto her plate.  
  
'No, but at least *I* have something called manners,' Kalo said wiping himself clean of the stray crumbs.  
  
'Yeah, so do I! I say please, and another word beginning with a *T*...okay so I forgot that one but hey 1 out of...erm...how many counts?' she licked her fingers clean of the butter and gave Suzy a charming grin, 'you gonna eat that?'  
  
***Slytherin table***  
  
Artemis had finally managed to rouse everyone in the girls dorm and had trooped them all off to breakfast, they were all here and waiting further instructions from Dumbledore as to what the day would entail.  
  
'Hey guess what?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Pigs-butt, haha!'  
  
'Your humour is stifling my senses, really it is,' rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time Feli' decided to block the incessant *jokes* from her already worried head and turned away. Her other side wasn't much better-'So who are *you?*' Great, this guy again! This guy had been eyeing her up all morning, finally he had plucked up the courage to ask her who she actually was, ~Sheesh!~ she thought, ~I KNOW Gryff's are the courageous ones but you would think that the Slytherin's wouldn't be *all* spineless sneaks, but hey this guy just proved me wrong yet again.~  
  
Flint leant over closer to the new girl, breathing in her hair, ~I could have any girl i wanted in Slytherin, perhaps they are the same from Strethscope~ he edged his hand near her knee, and soon found out different- 'Touch me and I'll break every bone in your body! True Strethscope may not be *big* for it's magical talents but that does mean that the *physical* side is more developed.' She crushed his fingers within her grasp, her dainty fingers turning white from the effort. 'Ack! Ok, ok!'  
  
**Furthur on down the table***  
  
'So, what do we do today?' Virgo asked concerned, her earlier 'fight' with Pansy quite forgotten, that was until the person in question answered her own question-  
  
'You wait for your timetables stupid! EVERYONE knows that!' fluffing out her lacquer filled hair indignantly.  
  
'Listen *Petunia* I don't give a flying-fuck, ok? All I wanted to know was what we were *doing* today, If I wanted to talk to an asshole I'd fart!'  
  
And then the Slytherin table was choking simultaneously.  
  
***To the kitchens***  
  
We see many little legs rushing about as the house-elves were getting ready for a bigger food order this morning! There were after all 20 more mouths to feed, but fortunately a staff of house-elves were working overtime and so that meant there would be more than enough for everyone!  
  
Although in the midst of the hustle and the bustle, the making and the baking, a noise rises over. Drawing the attention of onlookers, except for the rest of the house-elfs since they all had jobs to do, unfortunately it appeared that two of their kind had forgotten what they were *supposed* to be doing-  
  
'Winky is telling you Dobby! You is getting paid and you is liking it! That is BAD for a *loyal* house-elf!' Winky, as she introduces herself, is standing atop of a refrigerator, smaller ears than most of the elf's in the kitchens, since the majority of them were male. Females were known to be smaller, in most animals. Whilst Dobby-a menacing version of the smaller female elf is on the floor below, but he is not looking so menacing now. No, NOW he is looking rather silly covered in some...cake?  
  
'I is telling you Dobby!' throwing a piece of apple pie at the elf in question, 'I had enough of you!' she was near tears again, and wasn't about to let up on her assault, until she remembered something, 'That pie was for Mr Dumbledore Sir! OH DOBBY! You is making me so mad that I forget what I is being told! You IS a BAD elf!' she jumped from her *castle* and ran off once again, still sobbing, but more than before at her mistake. She looked to be running off to collect apples, again.  
  
Dobby was now left, wiping apple and crumble from his face he sighed and sat upon a small stool, house-elf size. 'How can Dobby show he is good elf? Good elf for Winky, when he is bad?' Dobby had often heard that girls liked, 'Bad boys' but when he was 'bad' as such he only got abuse, not as bad as he had done before granted-being a slave of Lucius Malfoy wasn't a good thing.  
  
But Dobby was determined, as all house-elves were to *please* and so with a sparkle in his brown eyes he thrust out his small jaw defiantly and said in a voice that was stronger than he appeared, 'Dobby will just have to try this thing they call, *leather*  
  
***Back yet again to Gryff's***  
  
'Kat, you can get lock-jaw from doing that you know?'  
  
'But it's smegging Harry Potter!!!'  
  
'No more 'Red Dwarf' reruns for you young lady.'  
  
'Yeah it's the local celeb' and all that.' Waved a boy named Roy.  
  
'Whose bush and freckles?' that was Kat, finished with her 'ample' breakfast off everyone 'else's' plates she was now scouring over the hall and she had come to rest on the figure of the famous Harry Potter walking into the hall with two sidekicks.  
  
'Oh those two, well *bush* is Hermione Granger and *Freckles* is Ronald Weasley'  
  
'Ah right...prefer Bush and Freckles.'  
  
  
  
TBC...TODAY HOPEFULLY IF FF.NET WILL LET ME!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Oh so we meet Pot-head and his pals! Bush and Freckles...how cruel can she be?! And an elf in leather? PLEASE tell me if anyone finds my sanity, won't you?'' Kat does a dance before the readers, 'Oh and a cookie to whoever spots the direct *Toy Story 1* quote! China has already got one off me for something or other, and I ate about 3 so there's not many left! C'mon it's a chocie chip one! Yah KNOW yah want it!' talks to someone whimpering off screen, 'no Alan NOT for you! I'll feed you later.' Waggles finger at a leashed Rickman who is shivering in the corner with a blanket around him, 'I had to microchip him! He keeps *getting lost* I'm sorry guys but I am the leader of the, 'Rickman Rights' group and I think he has been overworked. So I'm keeping him for a while, just until he is on his feet. Actually, with me I doubt he will be on his feet at ALL! MWAHAHAHA!' grins evilly! Alan whimpers as the manic girl raises her hands above her head and thunder is heard outside, 'PLEASE! Tell me what you want and I shall give it you! Please!' Kat turns on him and smiles sweetly, 'Ah my dear Mr Rickman, I want you, you silly boy!' Screams are heard as the scene fades, 'Oh god-NOOO!'  
  
***  
  
Sarah-Mate you have smushed my brain in with that 4x6! I just hope I don't get on the WRONG side of you if that's what you do to people who don't update a story! Bloody hell! (Shields her head from excess wood!) Ok I'm sorry I made you mad, friends? Oh and grab the 'bird seed' we are going 'hunting!'  
  
Ara-See Ara! You are mention WITH the Weasley twins! Mwahaha. COULD this be the start of a beautiful friendship, ne? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge and then flies back as Ara whacks her* sowwy! I'm glad that you are happy with your character though! Goody-Goody-Gum-Drops!  
  
Artemis_Fire_Mage_Of_Golin- I should just say 'Riley' lol. It's ok-getting grounded from the computer?! Ack! That's BAD! (Thinks she could use that excuse to but her more time for chapters...) OK SARAH PUT THE 4X6 DOOOWN! Sorry about that Riley...*phew!* It's alright about the description part aswell, Ive' imprinted an image in my head already. lol  
  
KiKi-Sorry I called you 'kick' before! lol. Interactives ARE fun as you put it! I love 'em so be pleased! And I'm glad with the great reviews you have been giving to me also! Keep it up kiddo! lol. Oh and to your question on a previous review-Me thinks Blaise is a girl....I read in a fic she/he was once, but you can never be sure! Can anyone spread the light on this?  
  
Jamie-WHOA! Always blown back by the great enthusiasm! Ok well I hope you liked this chappie as much as you did the last ones! It's getting started, yah! And the characters are coming to light as you can see! Ive' got to know people aswell so that's a whole lot better!  
  
Kirsten-(reply to things said via AIM) Heya! Glad your trip to Texas was good! I hope you like the new chappie! And the extra 'Rickman' chappie that should be up soon aswell, I upload them at the same bloody time and FF.NET buggers 'em up! lol. And get bloody Hotmail/MSN it's free to sign up, Ive' got Yahoo, AOL AND MSN and I only pay for AO-Hell. Aw well better go whack my sister for fun now, buh bye's!  
  
China/CJ-Yipee! Glad you like it, you and Sarah moan enough about me being 'lazy' and so Ive' tried to speed things up a bit. lol. Glad you liked the last chappie-Oh and that Rickman thing we were all talking about in the MSN room is alive! I have been writing the 'Rickman Chronicles' aswell! lol. Catcha later mate!  
  
AND TO EVERYBODY READING-THANKYOOOU! AND TO ANYONE I MISSED PLEASE SAY SO! I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO FEEL LEFT OUT!  
  
***  
  
P.s if your up for a laugh and love Rickman and weirdness then please read the 'Rickman Chronicles' starting today! It's uploaded after this chappie so keep your peepers pealed! V.Amusing!  
  
Siyonara! ~Kat/Shin~ 


	8. Small interlude THE RICKMAN RIGHTS DIDDY...

Hallo everybody! This Is Shin, and I created the 'Rickman Rights group' this story is kinda like a small interlude between the chapters of TBAPAS. If you like it and think it's funny maybe the Escapades of Alan Rickman and the rest of the cast below will carry on! On their own little story, it's really just a bit of fun guys, no harm meant by it! It all started when me and a few people from TBAPAS were having a natter on MSN, it's kinda like a school reunion. If you want to join in on these...strange roll-play things then just see if I'm online, Death_2_all_whom_oppose_me@hotmail.com and if you want anyone else's you can get 'em once your in the room with us manic lot!  
  
*  
  
Featuring:  
  
Sarah Teer-Sawah  
  
China Johnson-CJ  
  
Silver Goldmoon-(forever the voice of reason) Silver.  
  
And myself, Katania-Shin  
  
And Kirsten as herself!  
  
**  
  
Oh and I can't BELIEVE I showed Sarah that picture of me! We were talking about HP auditions and I said I SO wanted to be in it, so I showed her a picture of me and Sarah said I was Kyoooot! I just cracked up! She said I could try for Fleur, but even *I* aint that hopeful! So Lavender mebbe...aw well all water under the bridge now...  
  
***  
  
WARNING! If you don't like to see poor Alan Rickman stripped of his dignity- (you thought I was gonna say clothes didn't yah? Naughty!) then PLEASE turn back, however if you see Mr Rickman please tell him that I, Katania Ella Morri am INFATUATED with him, I am sorry for this disturbance to your senses, so please turn away now-if not ENJOY the manic ramblings of an insomniac and her friends!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
***In a chatroom on MSN a plot is underfoot!***  
  
***Shin has entered the room***  
  
Shin: Aw well...talking to yourself is supposed to be good for self- reflection.  
  
***CJ has entered the room***  
  
Shin: Heya!  
  
CJ: Hi Kat! How's the next chapter going?  
  
Shin: (Hiding away the fact that the next chapter isn't underway yet!) Um...oh here's Sarah!  
  
***Sawah has entered the room***  
  
Sawah: Heya everybody!  
  
Shin: Hiya!  
  
CJ: Hullo.  
  
Sawah: So how's that chapter going Kat? (Holds a 4X8-*seriously she did this!*)  
  
Shin: Ummm...well I-um...  
  
Sawah: You aint got it up yet HAVE you?! (Looks menacing)  
  
CJ: (Turns ferocious)  
  
Shin: (gulp!) Hey guys have you s-seen the news? Poor old Alan is working too hard!  
  
Sawah: Yeah! I feel sowwy for all those poor actors that are made to work themselves half to death!  
  
CJ: Yeah it can't be doing him any good at all!  
  
***Silver has entered the room***  
  
Shin: Heya Silver!  
  
CJ: Hi  
  
Sawah: Hiya's!  
  
Silver: Hi so what's everyone been up to?  
  
CJ: Talking about the news so far-  
  
Silver: Rickman related no less because it's Kat?  
  
Sawah: Yeah, well I feel the same about Remus...but he has a gross actor doing him!  
  
Shin: (Completely in thought) Hey I got an idea!  
  
Silver: NO!  
  
Sawah: What is it?! (Hopes it's something to do with Lupin!)  
  
Shin: We can go rescue Ricky!  
  
CJ: Um...Kat is that wise? I mean we need all stuff to catch a celeb-  
  
Sawah: GREAT IDEA!  
  
Shin: Yeah, well then where do we go first?  
  
Silver: How about making up a group name?  
  
Shin: Well, since were preserving the 'Rights' of 'Alan Rickman' I guess we could go for that!  
  
CJ: YAH! The Rickman Rights group!  
  
Sawah: Koolies!  
  
Silver: But you don't even know where he lives!  
  
Shin: Oh I have my ways-MUMMY SUKI!  
  
Sarah: Oh god Kat's psychopath mom!  
  
CJ: Hey that's mean, lol!  
  
Shin: Mummy Suki knows where Rickman is, she knows everything (Bows to her mother's wisdom and asks her where Rickman dwells) Mummy knows!  
  
Silver: I'm not sure this is such a good idea!  
  
CJ: So where DOES he live?  
  
Shin: Mummy says that she has a map and she will send us there  
  
Sawah: (Has been quietly psyching herself up) YEAH! LETS GO!  
  
Shin: Deal! See you guys later then! You know the place we meet!  
  
***Shin has left the room***  
  
Sawah: Buh Bye!  
  
Silver: But you guys are gonna be in so much trouble!  
  
***Sawah has left the room***  
  
CJ: See you later Silver! Don't wait up!  
  
Silver: HEY! No, this is a BAD idea guys!  
  
***CJ has left the room***  
  
Silver: Aw sod it!  
  
***Silver has left the room***  
  
On AOL Kirsten is waiting patiently for a sign from Kat to say that she is ready for the ex-squad gear she keeps, she fingers the wrought iron cage hesitantly, and stares at the multicoloured straight-jacket across from her. 'I'd kill to know what's going on....'  
  
***  
  
In the small requisite of his home, Alan Rickman, actor-extrodinaire relaxes in his favourite comfy blue chair, the arms plushed up so he can rest his own against them. He sighs and rubs his aching head praying that the headache pills would take effect soon, it's been a long day yet again, 'And I'm not getting any younger,' he smiles faintly and flips his tartan slippers off, resting back so the back of the chair lowers-a recliner, 'ah yesss.' He closes his eyes slightly, and hears the distant chime of the grandfather clock, he looks up at it, 10:00PM. 'Scared me then, I thought someone was-' he was about to settle down once again, well that was until he saw three noses pressed against the window and 6 pairs of womens-eyes gleaming wickedly through the clear pane..... 'AAAAAAAAAH!'  
  
And so it begins...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Rickman Rights group is protected by the various spells and copyrights surrounding Kat's house and her 'private' diary where she develops idea's and other funky shit she thinks of. She however does not take responsibility for the creation of Harry Potter, that is indeed not her field, but J.K.Rowling's instead-curse that woman! Owning Sevvie! Ah well until next time...  
  
Basically this is just an amusing interlude between a few chapters, it gives me a break from writing TBAPAS solidly! But I want a webiste then Roll-playing can be cooler! And the fics can be exclusive! Aw well chowies! And hope you enjoyed this, you don't have to review this aswell as TBAPAS it's just a refreshing change, ok? But that by *NO* means you don't review TBAPAS-review it, NOW! 'Cause I said...Please? lol 


	9. Ah first classes of the day

Kat:Ok so if ANYONE see's Kalo PLEASE tell me, ok?  
  
**Hears angry banging on the 13 times bolted door, and a padlock near the handle rattles.**  
  
Angry male voice:KAT I KNOW YOUR THERE! YOUR ALWAYS IN THERE!  
  
Kat:Oh God....PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEEE! Kalo is back off holiday and is as mad as fuck! He read the chapters and he is mad about me making him a *wossy-man!* I AM SO DEAD!  
  
Kalo: Kataniaaa...I can hear you breathing in there! Come out, Come out!  
  
Kat:NO! Kalo I swear everyone loves you!  
  
Kalo:I aint buying it!I read the reviews and no-one *loves* me! They all think I'm a puff!  
  
Kat:Erm...please 'lo! Don't hurt me!  
  
Kalo:I'm off downstairs now, but remember I can run faster than you UP the stairs if you even so much as stick your *nose* outta that room!  
  
Kat:O-Ok 'lo!  
  
Kalo:Right then, Dinner for meee!  
  
**Kalo goes downstairs**  
  
Kat:I'm not worried really...I can TRY and jump outta the window....I think...I'm just worried that now I need a pee I can't get to the loo! But thankyou for reviewing everyone and Replies to reviews as always are at the bottom! Now I'm SURE I saw a *bottle* around here somewhere's?  
  
***  
  
Alas Alan Rickman is with-Rima Horton. 25 years apparently...(sob) Gods why am I always the last to know? Why does it hurt? WAH! The R-Rickman mini-chronicles are coming to an end...Oh Alan how could you? (Dries eyes) Aw well I still have my fics and m-my dreams...and what the heck I can still admire his butt onstage! Lucky woman that Rima! Kami knows she has gotta be one SERIOUSLY fortunate woman! I mean what did lil' old me have? I'm like 39 years younger, got a temper, wacko sense of humour and I write!  
  
***  
  
MORE ALAS'ES- I am SO sorry for the mix up between Feli being in Slyth when in fact she IS a Gryff! Thanyou all for telling me (curses her brain) see NOW you know the untoward strain that is present upon my person! Oh and get this MROE strain-I now have a group at Yahoo and they are demanding updates! I have kept them fairly substantial and now they are baying for blood-AAAAH! Already proud members are our own Artemis and China J. If you want to join this group which is packed full of HP goodness and Shin- madness then please go to: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ShinsSexySnape_group/ TBAPAS is easier to upload there and takes SECONDS while on FF.NET it takes AGES!!! And I can also upload large fics there instead of doing them in Part A's, B's and C's.  
  
~*~  
  
LAST TIME ON TBAPAS-  
  
Kat insults the trio of hero's, Dobby is searching for leather-scawwy-Virgo is fucking Pansy off and basically Snape wants to kill Albus. Plus people learn about a certain someone's voracious appetite.  
  
Chapter 4A. I wish first lessons were always this fun!  
  
  
  
Before anyone could hit Kat for insulting the current school's hero's Dumbledore cleared his age'd throat, signalling for silence, 'I believe that today's notices are about to be read.' He singalled an impatient McGonagull to begin reading, 'First of all and I must stress this point-if ANYONE knows or has heard anything about the graffitti that has been done on the walls of the year 3's bathroom wall they will come to me or a member of staff after and tell us. The message on the walls reads,' she looked a tad embaressed but carried on, 'Snape Sucks.'  
  
The hall gurgled with mirth, Snape looked like he had swallowed an egg but remained silent. Shooting the odd accusing look at the boys.  
  
'Now onto a lighter note, today we will be announcing the Groups that Gryffindor will be split into. This will make it much easier to teach the students since there are quite a few now residing within my house,' she stated the fact proudly and everyone could have sworn Snape looked put out- but they wouldn't say so when asked.  
  
In Group A the pupils from Strethscope were:  
  
Kalo Malo  
  
Katania Ella Morri  
  
China Johnson  
  
Nick.  
  
Kryn  
  
and lastly  
  
Androstle Amerally.  
  
Whilst the rest resided in B. The Strethscope lot didn't take much notice of who else was in their group except their own lot. The troublesome trio ended up being put into Group B, much to the joy of many Strethscope pupils. Strethscope tuned in when McGonagull had came to the end of the long list of pupils already residing in Gryff' at Hogwarts.  
  
'-Which means that the remainder of the Gryffindor group will be in Group B. I trust you know who you are so there will be no need for me to read out your names. In case anyone misunderstands there will be a new rotar for the A and B group. Seperate of course. Please collect your rotar's from your Head of house after breakfast.'  
  
***  
  
Pupils were milling around, most of them heading to wait outside of their first lesson's room. Whilst the Gryffindor's trundled up to McGonagull and collected a small slip from her with their name on it.  
  
'Well there aint anything bloody on it-' Kat bluntly stated and shook the paper, as she did so writing appeared, 'I trust that answers you queries Miss Morri.' Kat looked sheepishly at McGonagull and thanked her before scooting off to join the rest of Group A. First up was Charms with Ravenclaw.  
  
'So then, where is that?' Andros shrugged and caught a fellow Gryffindor by the arm and asked him, 'Oh follow me! Were in the same group, I'll show you the way.'  
  
Snape grinned mercilessly to himself, unwittingly the new Group A Gryffindor's were following Neville Longbottom trustingly!  
  
***  
  
The Slytherin table were already up and on their feet, ready to get some action fronm whoever they were teamed up with for double-potions this morning.  
  
'Well I hope Potions is better than they were at our old school.' Amber looked sour-faced  
  
'Oh your going to LOVE potions here, trust me. Since Snape is head of *our* house we get privalages. Especially with those stupid Gryffindor's.' Draco Malfoy looked exceptionally pleased with his remark, until a huffy voice from behind said,  
  
'Hey some of our friends are in that house!'  
  
'Then your just going to have to make do with the friends you are going to have in *this* one. Otherwise you will be outcast from the house.' Blaise said grinning evily.  
  
Virgo didn't like the sound of that, but remained silent since Marco's face was urging her to be. Inwardly she seethed, she hated the way her friends were being talked about-she only hoped that this 'Sorting' would not cause a rift between the friendships they had with each Strethscope pupil.  
  
*** Back to the hapless Gryff A group!***  
  
'So HOW long has this guy been here and he doesn't even fricking remember where he is bloody well going?' After roaming around the corridors for a while the Strethscope lot had made their way finally to the Charms room. Trying to slip into the lesson, although they didn't realise that a teacher was there because Flitwick was so tiny.  
  
'Don't be harsh Kat, he can't help it! He was trying to be helpful!' China told Kat off while covering her flushed face, although she herself had to think about the successfulness of Neville's ability to navigate through a damned paper bag!  
  
'Well mate I don't WANT any help ever again ok?'  
  
'Settle down, Settle down class. Now then pick your chairs all of you, the new students please take any chair spare.' Kalo looked mildly surprised at the appearance of the small-faced wizard, he shrugged and at Flitwick's words he and Andros sat opposite side of a lad named Seamus Finnegan. They chattered a bit whilst the small teacher fumbled through a book and chose a spell all could learn.  
  
'Now then class, pick up your wands and repeat after me-'  
  
Soon the new pupils realised why the chairs near Seamus were empty...  
  
***A cuffufle in the Kitchens?***  
  
As everyone knows the majority of ghostly meetings went on in the kitchens. This day was no different, although only 3 members were currently inside the kitchens. The fat Friar was talking and bobbing his bald-head to each of his ghostly-comrades whilst exchanging greetings with some of the more braver house-elves.  
  
Although the attention was currently on a very busy house-elf over in the corner of the kitchen, past the bakers and near to the tables were the food was laid before it went to the dinner hall. He seemed to be brandishing a pair of scizzors and appeared very happy with himself as he was heard muttering, 'Dobby will be great!' and '-this should make Dobby a very *frosty* house-elf' clearly the muddled elf meant *cool* instead of *frosty.*  
  
'What the devil is he doing?' that was Sir Headless Nick, he had been watching Dobby for about 10 minutes now. Even before the meeting was called to attention. He unconciously shifted in the air current as the doors of the kitchen were swung to and fro with the entering and exiting of the various house-elves of all sizes.  
  
'He's doing whatever the wrteched things do. Stupid creatures. If they weren't so useful and obidient I would *personally* see to it that they were extinct!' As per-usual the Blood Barron was in a marvellous mood. Having just floated into the kitchens after scaring the spectral-shit out of Peeves whom was trying to make the stairs move round whilst the first years were trying to get to their first lesson. He left the Slytherin lot alone though-most of the time, for fear of the Barron.  
  
Sir Nicholas sighed but continued to watch Dobby, and listening to him ramble on about things that made no sense. One particular sentence seemed to stick in Nick's mind though. The sentence was repeated a few times and became clearer each time until Nick could hear it fully, 'Dobby...Dobby will be so...*BAD!*'  
  
***Whilst in the Gryffindor B group things weren't going so well***  
  
Gryff's B were all in potions at the moment with the Slytherin's, the silence and the bubbling of gently brought to the boil potions was shattered by a frantic-  
  
'Oh! Not that one...erm...I think this is right,' as it boiled over, 'Or maybe not! Could someone please: H-E-L-P!'  
  
'Problems Miss Moon?' Professor Snape loomed over the stricken girl.  
  
'Erm...yep....uh...kinda anyway.'  
  
'Either yes or no'  
  
'YES! Definately a YES!'  
  
'Very well...you added too many quills to that-' reading the instructions off the book.  
  
'Oh...ah I see the bit where-'  
  
'Yes the bit where you added 15 instead of 5'  
  
'Ummm...am I in trouble?'  
  
'You *could* say that.'  
  
'Ah...righty-ho then....oh dear...'  
  
'Indeed'  
  
***The Slyth's side of the potions room***  
  
All of the Slytherin's snickered around Virgo. She looked on at her friend in pity as she got a severe reprimanding from her new head of house whilst he gave out points to the Slytherin's left right and centre. She shook her head but concentrated on her own sleepless potion with Blaise whilst Sarah was heard behind her.  
  
'Oh Dracooo! Could you please pass me that vial? Thankyou cousin, now why did you flinch then? Ah because I called you cousin! Does that BOTHER you Dracie-poo' Ok so Virgo felt thankful she was NOT Draco Malfoy.  
  
Furthur down the Slyth's cluster of potions were Artemis and Amber. Amber was drawing out the quantities of potion and Artemis was administering them to the potion. 'No it said bubble after you put them in-'  
  
'Well it bubbled before! What does that mean?'  
  
'Trouble?' Art' raised her eyebrow in a concerned type of gesture.  
  
'Um...Professor Snape? Sir, please could you tell us if our potion is right?'  
  
Snape towered above the two girls. Not menacing at all now, this was a total turn-about from how he had been to the now trembling Silver.  
  
'Certainly, the potion is wrong but not to worry girl. It is not entirely a loss, here place some of these Pepper-corns inside the couldron and that should balance the mixture out exactly. But next time I suggest you read the manuscript more carefully.'  
  
Amber was dumb-struck. She was sure that Snape was a schitzophrenic! He had just changed from being an utter bastard into a not-so-utter-bastard in the space of 2 minutes! She thanked him and he swirled off, taking points as he progressed along the line of 'perfect' Gryffindor potions. There was no justice within this class. She offered a sympathetic smile to 'Moon but she just turned her head. Clearly being sorted into seperate houses were going to make things difficult.  
  
'What the hell was that?'  
  
'Don't ask' she replied to her co-worker and set about doing as Snape had suggested. The potion immediately turned the correct green with little tampering.  
  
TBC...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Any longer kids and this would take LONGER to upload than it has already! But please enjoy and next chappie is out tommorow since this has been uploaded at (looks at clock) 10:20PM on Thursday...UK time that is. I am SO tired! College has been utter HELL! I am REAL sorry about not updating earlier but I have so MANY fics on the go now that I could be here for a bloody long time! But I have written a few TBAPAS chapters beforehand and I shall upload them at a gradual rate. PLUS Thankyou for writing to me about the Rickman Rights group-yeah it IS actually really a group done by me. I spy on Ricky and...you get the idea! lol.  
  
THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND THE THANKYOU'S AND ME ANSWERING THE REVIEWS WILL BE IN CHAPTER 4C! See yah there! lol 


End file.
